todo comenzó por un reto
by emi-nekiito
Summary: si te ponen un reto y no lo quieres cumplir eres considerado una "niña" pero él no seria llamado una niña lo iba a cumplir aunque no le gustara ... la consecuencia un par de retos mas y sucesos raros. -eres una niña- . -yo no soy una niña- PPGZ, RRBZ
1. Comienza el reto

**Holaa.. este es el nuevo fic que les traigo bueno a los que lo lean hehe espero que les guste o al menos llame su atención jiji**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

_Capitulo 1…_

_eres una niña_ dijo burlonamente una voz

_yo no soy una niña_ dijo otra voz un tanto molesta

_demuéstralo, cumple el reto_ dijo la primera voz retadoramente

_está bien, te lo probaré iré a decirle y cuando se lo diga perderás butch_ dijo brick molesto, apuntaba y miraba acusadoramente a butch por haberle puesto ese reto. En verdad era desagradable pero tenía que cumplirlo o sería conocido como una niña el resto de sus días.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia la joven de cabello pelinaranja que estaba platicando muy tranquilamente con sus dos amigas: Miyako y Kaoru.

_hola_ saludó temerosamente a la pelinaranja que lo vio algo extrañada pero de igual forma le correspondió el saludo

_ ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?_ enfatizó las palabras "a solas" ya que no quería que sus amigas escucharan lo que le tenía que decir. Volteo a ver a butch que lo veía de forma burlesca desde donde se encontraba

_claro, ahorita vengo chicas_ les dijo la pelinaranja a sus amigas y se fue alejando con brick, ella notó que él actuaba raro; bueno más raro que de costumbre. Lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo y giró para verla

_oye Momoko, yo… me preguntaba… bueno quería saber si tu…_ rayos ¿porque están difícil decirle? Pensó el pelinaranja _ ¿tu quisieras salir conmigo?_ estaba rojo y avergonzado por la preposición que le hizo. Pero ese era el reto de butch ir a decirle a Momoko que si quería salir con él; realmente no importaba la respuesta solo era para medir sus agallas y el valor que tenia al decirle eso.

_está bien, acepto ¿Cuándo saldríamos y a donde?_ dijo sonriéndole Momoko y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

_ ¿estás bien?_ dijo el pelinaranja confundido _ ¿segura que saldrías conmigo? Digo soy brick_ se apuntó a sí mismo y en su cara había rastro de incredulidad

_si lo sé, por eso mismo_ respondió algo confundida la joven mientras enarcaba una ceja, la verdad le gustaba mucho ese chico pero él rara vez le prestaba atención regularmente con quien hablaba era con Miyako o con Kaoru pero nunca con ella. No iba a perder la oportunidad de salir con brick en especial cuando él había ido y se lo había pedido voluntariamente.

_pues está bien ¿Qué te parece en el parque de diversiones este viernes a las 3?_ dijo algo relajado aparentemente aunque por dentro tenía una confusión enorme por el comportamiento de Momoko

_ ¡sí! Es perfecto; bueno hasta el viernes adiós_ se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue muy sonriente con sus amigas dejándolo muy confundido.

Brick regresó en donde se encontraba butch y le contó lo sucedido, el pelinegro al escucharlo solo se burló

_no creí que lo hicieras después de todo eres una niñita_ se siguió burlando y una lagrima le salió en los ojos de tanto reírse

_ ¡No soy una niñita! Ya te lo demostré ¿verdad Boomer?_ le preguntó al rubio que había escuchado toda la plática hasta el momento

_es verdad, la invitaste a salir y ella aceptó_ sonrió y volteo a ver a butch _me debes dinero él la invito a salir y Momoko aceptó, ahora págame_ le extendió su mano para que butch le depositara el dinero en ella

_bueno, toma_ le dejó el dinero en su mano de mala gana _tenías razón Momoko si iba a aceptar_ dijo el pelinegro entre molesto y resignado

_entonces… ¿todo esto fue planeado por ti, Boomer?_ brick lo vio molesto y lentamente se iba acercando a él con la intención de golpearlo

_no es eso, pero cuando butch te dijo tu reto y te fuiste yo le hice la pequeña apuesta de que si Momoko decía que sí; butch me iba a dar $50 pesos y si te rechazaba yo le iba a pagar_ lo dijo rápidamente el rubio y con sus manos protegía su cara y parte de su cuerpo. Tanto a él como a butch les salió una gota de sudor al ver el aura maligna que rodeaba el cuerpo de brick y de cómo el pelinaranja los veía muy molesto.

Brick se tranquilizó y no los golpeo _como esto es culpa de ustedes ahora yo les pondré un reto_ lo dijo con voz maliciosa, comenzó a frotar sus manos entre sí mientras planeaba lo que les iba a poner como reto

_Boomer si no me equivoco a ti te gusta Miyako y a ti butch aunque lo niegues se que te gusta Kaoru_ los volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban sonrojados

_ ¡No es cierto!_ gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el pelinegro

_eso lo comprueba_ dijo brick sonriéndoles de forma burlesca _sus retos son los siguientes_ se acercó a ellos y les susurró en sus oídos cuales iban a ser sus retos. Cuando termino de decirles, ambos estaban pálidos y algo molestos por lo que harían.

_ ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo hará butch eso? Es imposible_ reprochó el rubio

_opino lo mismo además Boomer no lo haría y no creo que ella acceda_ secundó el pelinegro

_pues lo harán así como lo hice yo sin reproches_ sentenció el pelinaranja con su voz autoritaria de líder. Pasó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Espero que les haya gustado me esforcé bueno no mucho ya que la idea llegó una noche a las 11:30 hehe la verdad es mas bien como un one-shot pero ya tengo hecho algunas capis mas por si quieren que lo continue

Bueno nos leemos … y muchas gracias por los coments en mi fic anterior se los agradezco mucho

Matta-ne … nya


	2. Segundo reto ¡cumplido!

**Holaa! Minna espero que no se hayan desesperado porque no subo un cap mas xD pero ya saben eso del regreso a clases y de volver a la rutina de la esc ¬¬ pues atrasa y todo… **

_**Objet16: me alegro que te guste la historia aunque aún no llega la "parte importante" hehe**_

_**Lizbeth-zita: si igual yo adoro ver a los rrb sonrojado son tan lindos ^^ espero que los retos que pensaste concuerden con los que yo puse pero quizá te lleves una sorpresa :P hahaha ok ya me callo xD**_

_**JEK: no te preocupes si la voy a continuar aunque a la vez es bueno dejar a la gente con la duda claro que no por mucho tiempo porque se lo que se siente :/**_

_**Dickory5: creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber que pasará en la cita de brick con Momoko hehe**_

_**Bien espero que les guste este cap. **_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_Capitulo 2…_

Brick tenía 3 días para prepararse mentalmente e ir a la cita con Momoko. Esa palabra lo erizaba "cita", mejor dicho él tendría una salida de compañeros con ella, ya que ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga; la había visto un par de veces en los pasillos de la escuela pero siempre la ignoraba es más no había un motivo concreto para que la saludara cada vez que la viera.

Él iba en el grupo de alado y por eso era inevitable encontrarse con ella. Momoko siempre iba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru sus dos mejores e inseparables amigas. Brick un día casualmente escucho como se llamaban las amigas de Momoko cuando fue a la dirección por un problema que tuvo.

Miyako es una linda rubia que amarraba su cabello en dos coletas además de que era muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela, incluso en los chicos de otras escuelas o fuera de estas. Es muy popular por ser una persona amable y paciente con todos además de su hermoso físico de una niña buena y angelical.

Y su amigo Boomer no era la excepción, aunque hay que admitir que también le gustaba de cierta forma a él y a butch, porque era muy fácil hablar con ella. Ya había escuchado hablar de ella antes de que supiera su nombre, ya que su rubio amigo casi siempre se le quedaba viendo e incluso hablaba de ella, así que de alguna forma se iba a enterar de cómo se llamaba.

Su otra amiga Kaoru es igual de popular, pero más con las chicas al aparentar de cierta forma ser varón. Es deportiva y atlética y le gustan los deportes extremos y las cosas de los chicos así que de igual forma era fácil llevarse con ella por las cosas en común. Casi nunca se vestía femeninamente, se vestía como quería con la ropa más cómoda para ella no le importaba realmente lo que la gente pensaba de ella. Y eso hizo que a butch le gustara por ser ella misma, a Boomer y a brick de igual forma les agradó.

Sus dos amigas eran muy populares, en cambio a duras penas de acordaban de Momoko ya que al ser un poco rara y de una forma exagerada, hacia que algunas personas la ignoraran, aunque era lista casi nadie le prestaba atención más que sus dos amigas. Sin embargo Momoko había conseguido una cita con brick, un joven muy apuesto y deseado por las chicas y a pesar de que era un rebelde y causaba problemas eso solo hacía que a las chicas les gustara mas, al igual que sus dos amigos Boomer y butch. Los tres chicos eran muy populares y codiciados entre las chicas.

Aunque todo era parte de un reto impuesto por sus amigos, brick tendría que salir con Momoko aunque no le gustara en absoluto, de igual forma los otros dos tenían que cumplir el reto que les había asignado el pelinaranja aunque eso les molestara y de cierta forma se pusieran celosos

_vamos Boomer ve y dile de una vez_ dijo presionándolo brick ya que el rubio no se animaba a hacerlo

_ ¡estás loco! Si me llevo con ella, bueno algo_ se rascó su cabeza nervioso _pero eso es imposible de hacer_ lo miró el rubio con cara de suplica

_está bien_ suspiró y continúo hablando el pelinaranja _ve de una vez o te daré un reto aún más difícil que este_ sentenció de forma amenazadora

_está bien, ya voy_ dijo Boomer resignado ya que conocía a brick lo suficiente para saber que si no cumplía este reto le iría peor, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la joven.

_ ¿butch quieres ver que va a hacer?_ le preguntó brick de forma burlesca con intención de molestarlo

_tsk, no me interesa_ dijo molesto y se fue de allí, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con una mirada amenazadora

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban comiendo en una de las mesas de la cafetería y estaban platicando cómodamente hasta que visualizaron que cierto individuo se les acercaba a su mesa

_mi… Miyako ¿puedo hablar contigo?_ dijo el chico nervioso. Ella sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, alejándose un poco de sus amigas para que pudiera hablar a solas con él

_te quería preguntar si tu ¿quisieras ir al cine conmigo?_ se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza un poco al sentirse apenado cubriéndose con los mechones de su cabello

_basil-kun lo lamento eres muy amable pero no creo, al menos no por el momento pero gracias por tu invitación_ la rubia le sonrió con ternura

De cierta forma eso aliviaba el dolor del joven al ser rechazado de una forma sensible y con ternura. Basil es un joven claro de color de piel, complexión delgada, ojos color azul cielo, su cabello de un color rubio cenizo algo largo y un mechón de cabello le tapaba un ojo además de que estaba guapo y de cierta forma era popular entre las chicas de su salón

La rubia se alejó del joven y regresó con sus amigas

_de seguro te invito a salir ¿verdad?_ dijo la pelinegra de forma indiferente mientras le daba un bocado a su almuerzo

_bueno si fue así_ contestó algo incomoda se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo

_Miyako mira quien viene hacia aquí_ dijo Momoko y con su mano le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro y la miraba pícaramente

_Momoko creo que te equivocas, él no vendría hacia aquí_ dijo con voz neutral y con el tenedor comenzó a jugar con su comida

_hola_ saludó rápidamente el rubio con la mano y la volvió a bajar, las tres chicas lo miraron de forma extraña

_ ¿me enseñarías a usar la patineta, Kaoru?_ dijo sin rodeos y algo rápido pero aun así lo escucharon perfectamente las chicas. Kaoru casi escupe su bebida al escuchar eso

_bueno salgamos el viernes y así me enseñas ¿está bien?_ dijo Boomer temerosamente mientras miraba a Miyako y rápidamente regresó su mirada hacia Kaoru.

_ ¿estás seguro que quieres que te enseñe?_ dijo Kaoru incrédula examinándolo con la mirada buscando si había algo mal en él

_eee sí, estoy seguro, quiero aprender por favor Kaoru_ le tomo la mano de ella ante la mirada atónita de Momoko y Miyako

_es… está bi… bien, el viernes te enseño_ contestó nerviosa por el comportamiento del joven

_gracias, Kaoru_ le sonrió pero aún no le soltaba su mano

Miyako vio ese gesto y se sintió mal. Dejó de jugar con su comida e hizo hacia atrás su silla para levantarse _me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño_ y se alejó caminando lo más rápido posible; cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la vista de ellos comenzó a correr. Con sus manos limpiaba algunas lagrimas que se le escapaban, esquivaba a los alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos sin embargo no vio a alguien y se tropezó cayendo al igual que el joven. Ambos cayeron sentados uno en cada lado.

**Bueno pues perdón si está algo corto el cap. Pero ya los había hecho, así que decidí dejarlos así xD aunque intentare alargarlos un poco **

**Bien ahora ya saben cuál fue el reto de Boomer ahora falta esperar a butch hehe espero que les haya gustado aaa por cierto basil-kun no es de mi autoría hehe es del anime katekyo hitman reborn otro de mis anime favorito :D**

**Dejen reviews o criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.… **

**Matta-ne =^. ^=**


	3. Tercer reto ¡¿cumplido!

**Holaa* ya volví con otro cap. mas :D bueno antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan mi fic … ya había subido los 2 capis y me di cuenta de que no puse que edad tenían las chicas y los chicos pues tienen 13 años (creo que es la edad original en el anime xD) hehe**

**Jek-red08: si de hecho igual había pensado que sería con ella pero al momento de escribir pues pasó lo otro xD bien en este cap sabrás quien chocó con Miyako**

**Lizbeth-zita: me alegro que hayas concordado conmigo hehe algo me dice que me lees la mente xD ok no y si ya se mejorará Miyako :D**

**Dickory5: tendrás que esperar un poco más aún no sé cuantos capis más pero quizá entre 6 o 7? No estoy segura :/**

**Aigf: si pobre de butch y Miyako u.u brick fue algo duro con sus retos pero es que está resentido xD**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: gracias y aquí tienes la conti espero que te guste**

**BlossXBrick1130: hahaha ok te entiendo de cierta forma igual yo me emocione cuando lo escribí y luego lo leí xD pues espero que tu idea concuerde con la mía hehe **

**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: si yo creo que a nadie le gustaría ver eso u.u o al menos a mi no :S **

**Nos leemos abajo…**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_disculpa no te vi_ dijo la rubia conteniendo algunas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de esos orbes azules, tristemente le sonrió y vio que se trataba de butch

_no te preocupes también fue mi culpa_ dijo el pelinegro con una voz suave iba a gritarle pero al ver quién era y en el estado en el que se encontraba, supo que su rubio amigo Boomer había cumplido el reto así que decidió no ser grosero con ella ya que al parecer estaba muy sensible.

El pelinegro se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del frio piso. La rubia se extrañó por la reacción del joven, creyó que le gritaría o algo así sin embargo no hizo nada de eso. Aun así le tomo la mano y se levanto del piso con su ayuda

_gracias_ dijo y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Él igual le correspondió la sonrisa, y aunque no la conociera lo suficiente sabía que la sonrisa que le dedicaba era fingida, simplemente utilizada para demostrar gratitud

_sabes _ habló el pelinegro _creo que es mejor salir al patio, el aire te relaja de cierta forma o al menos a mí eso me pasa_ se encogió de hombros al decirlo _vamos_ llamó a la rubia, comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia afuera.

Miyako al ver que el joven se alejaba decidió seguirlo. Pensó un momento en lo que le dijo "sobre que el aire te relajaba" tenía razón ¿cómo es que no lo pensó antes? Sencillamente porque no quería pensar en nada en ese momento, su mente se había puesto en blanco y aunque lo quisiera evitar la imagen de Boomer y Kaoru estaba presente en todo momento.

Iba un poco más atrás del pelinegro así que aumento la velocidad a sus pasos para tratar de alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta de que llegaron a las canchas de futbol, ella rara vez iba allí, solo iba cuando había algún partido importante de su amiga.

Se acercó más y vio que butch estaba jugando con un balón. Realizaba varias poses con el balón, lo rebotaba con sus piernas y con su cabeza varias veces sin que se le cayera o perdiera el equilibrio; de cierta forma le recordaba a su pelinegra amiga: Kaoru pero en versión masculina.

Al acordarse de su amiga se sintió un poco molesta por lo que había pasado y no sabía exactamente porque, ella era su amiga y el rubio de igual forma solo era su amigo así que ¿por qué razón se había molestado y sentido mal? No lo entendía, era algo ilógico que se sintiera tan molesta así de la nada, era algo muy raro en ella.

_eres muy bueno con el balón_ dijo Miyako asombrada al verlo ejecutar diversas maniobras con el balón

Él se sonrojo ante el comentario y dejo de jugar con el balón _gracias, practico todos los días por eso ahora lo domino mejor_ hizo una sonrisa de medio lado y puso su balón debajo de su brazo. Cada vez que una chica linda lo alagaba por ser muy bueno con el balón hacia que su autoestima se elevara y se sintiera el mejor.

_me recuerdas a Kaoru, bueno en lo atlético_ interrumpió la rubia los pensamientos de butch.

Ambos se quedaron callados y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir nada; en ese momento por alguna razón la mención de la pelinegra era un tabú.

La rubia más o menos comprendía su "enojo" con la pelinegra en cambio no sabía porque butch estaba tan molesto con la mención de su nombre.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada era un silencio incomodo, ambos solo miraban hacia abajo o a otras direcciones vagas pero no se veían entre ellos.

_ ¿nunca has jugado futbol, Miyako?_ preguntó butch tratando de romper el silencio ya que al parecer la rubia no tenía intención alguna de hablar

_no la verdad no, los deportes no son lo mío_ contesto mirándolo fijamente a la cara _aunque a veces me gustaría jugarlo, pero no creo que sea buena para eso_ sonrió nostálgicamente mientras veía a la nada perdiéndose un poco en sus recuerdos.

El pelinegro al escucharla se asombró sabía que Miyako no jugaba futbol y realmente no practicaba deporte alguno pero lo que no sabía era sobre su pequeño y muy vago deseo por jugar futbol, aunque al parecer su confianza en los deportes estaba muy baja.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza no podía creer lo que iba a hacer después de todo quizá si cumpliera su reto aunque en ese momento esa no era su intención. Solo quería ayudarla bueno si ella aceptaba

_si quieres yo te puedo enseñar_ emitió algo temeroso por su respuesta y se aferró mas fuerte al balón

_ ¿enserio?_ pregunto la rubia muy animada _me gustaría intentarlo_ apareció en su rostro una sonrisa iluminando su angelical rostro, se acercó al pelinegro y le quitó el balón ante la mirada confundida de butch, lo dejó caer en el césped se posiciono bien y le dio una patada mandándolo lejos.

El balón salió disparado hacia una dirección indefinida junto con el zapato de Miyako. Los dos se empezaron a reír al ver el zapato aventado a media cancha, Miyako iba a ir por el pero butch se le adelantó y fue a buscarlo luego regreso en donde estaba la rubia y se lo devolvió.

_gracias, y no solo lo digo por lo del zapato o por la invitación para aprender a jugar futbol_ se agacho y se coloco el zapato en donde correspondía

_no tienes nada que agradecer y se a que te refieres_ contesto el pelinegro posiciono sus manos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente y se despidió de ella, sin embargo aun no podía creer que después de todo si hubiera cumplido el reto

Miyako regresó al salón para su siguiente clase y al entrar vio que estaban Kaoru y Momoko platicando entre ellas, cuando la vieron la hablaron para que se acercara en donde estaban ellas

¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto la pelinaranja con un tono suave y preocupado

_si estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_ respondió la rubia algo confundida

Momoko volvió a hablar _bueno pues porque te fuiste de la cafetería muy rara y…_ buscaba explicar un poco el asunto _oh, no fue nada, perdón por hacerlas preocuparse por mi_ interrumpió la rubia e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza

_ ¿no te fuiste por mi culpa?_ preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra metiéndose en la conversación _se que estuvo mal pero yo no hice nada, él se acerco demasiado… y… y_ hablaba rápidamente buscando excusarse al mismo tiempo que intentaba explicar lo que había pasado

_está bien Kaoru-chan no estoy molesta ni nada es mas no hay una razón concreta para que lo este, así que no te sientas culpable en que le enseñes a Boomer, por mi está bien, así que diviértanse por favor_ le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia

Kaoru al escucharla hablar así se alegró ya que Miyako al parecer no la odiaba ni estaba molesta con ella además al hablar, en su voz no hubo ningún toque de vacilación o sarcasmo

_que bueno que estés bien Miyako_ dijo Momoko alegre se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos dándole así un abrazo, al ver eso Kaoru de igual forma las abrazó a las dos y aunque no le gustara mostrar afecto en público en ese momento no le importaba si la veían o no. Lo importante era que su amiga no la odiaba ni estaba molesta con ella.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este cap. Perdón que sea corto pero es que ya lo había escrito quizá sean así por algunos caps. Luego intentare alargarlos… bueno intentare subir un cap. cada semana aunque no creo que sea por el momento :/ mi compu está fallando u.u y no puedo pasar los capis a Word… todos los caps. Que he escrito están en mi libreta así que tendrán que esperar hasta que lo arreglen, aunque no sé cuándo sería **

**Bueno hasta el siguiente cap.… dejen reviews, críticas, sugerencias, etc.…**

**Matta-ne **


	4. Arreglando detalles

**Holaa! ya volví con otro cap. Que espero sea de su agrado lamento no actualizar antes pero eso de mi compu me atrazó ,además los profes me dejaron proyectos que son muy laboriosos u.u en fin continuo con los reviews**

**LocaPorLosRBBZ: me alegro de que te guste ^^ y claro que lo continuare hehe**

**Aigf: muchas gracias me haces feliz al saber que te gustó aunque aún no tengo ideas muy claras de lo que pasara entre ellos**

**Dickory5: de nuevo perdón … pero es que ya lo había escrito así ..aún así ese cap. será dedicado a ti n.n y si tienes ideas para la cita de ellos son bienvenidos xD**

**BlossxBrick1130: haha creo que si era algo ovbio xD bueno el reto de butch era que hiciera que Miyako accediera a aprender algún deporte (cosa que creyó imposible brick xD)y como tenía el balón de futbol en su mano pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle … hehe espero que le hayas entendido aaa y claro que te doy un dulce aunque sea virtual xD **

**Nos leemos abajo…**

* * *

_Capitulo 4…_

_me siento como un estúpido_ dijo Boomer arrinconado en una esquina del cuarto en el frio piso, abrazaba sus piernas y lloriqueaba un poco _Miyako debe de odiarme_ continuo lloriqueando.

Se sentía fatal había "cumplido" el reto pero lo hizo enfrente de ella y aunque no lo pareciera él había visto claramente cuando se levantó la rubia de su asiento y se alejaba de la cafetería; quería seguirla pero no podía porque necesitaba aclarar con Kaoru los detalles sobre cuando empezarían y lo demás.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza alzó su mirada y se encontró con brick muy sonriente. Ambos estaban en la casa del pelinaranja en su cuarto y al parecer no se encontraban sus padres ya que estaban trabajando

_ya supéralo, ya lo hiciste y hasta que no cumplas con el reto como se debe no puedes aclararle nada a la bebita_ dijo indiferentemente se sentó a un lado de él sobre un sillón y comenzó a beber una soda _me pregunto si butch habrá cumplido su reto_ dijo pensando en el pelinegro

Se escuchó como abrían la puerta y alguien ingresaba al cuarto _pues no preguntes mas ya lo cumplí_ dijo butch y se aventó en la cama de brick pasó una de sus manos por su cara y dio un suspiro _lo hice aunque yo no lo planee solo sucedió_ volteo a ver sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que Boomer estaba en un esquina deprimido y lloriqueando, de cierta forma le recordó a Miyako

_ ¿y a este que le pasa?_ le preguntó a brick mientras veía al rubio aun en la esquina

_como veras Boomer esta "deprimido"_ hizo comillas con sus dedos al decirlo _y no quiere hacer nada_ aplastó la lata de la soda y la aventó al bote de basura

_Boomer no te sientas mal, de hecho Miyako ya se encuentra mejor_ dijo butch intentando reconfortarlo y con su pulgar le hizo una seña mientras que al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una sonrisa

_ ¿estás seguro?, ¿ya no me odia? _ preguntó Boomer recobrando ánimos y sus ojos se iluminaron poco a poco

_bueno de que ya está bien si y de lo otro pues yo no sé nada_ le salió una gota de sudor al estilo anime

_ ¿ya sabes cómo vas a ir vestido a tu cita brick?_ le dijo butch dirigiéndose al pelinaranja, esté a su vez trago grueso al imaginárselo

_ ¡no es una cita!_ gritó eufóricamente _es una salida de compañeros_ dijo ya más calmado y enfatizó la palabra compañeros

_si como no, y Boomer es el más inteligente_ contestó el pelinegro sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos

Se escuchó una risa provenir del rubio que había estado prestando atención a la plática _hey, yo si soy inteligente_ se defendió el rubio al haberle entendido a lo que se refería el pelinegro

_bueno a lo que me refería_ prosiguió butch sin importancia _es que espero que tengas algo decente que ponerte para tu C-I-T-A_ deletreo la palabra lentamente _a menos que quieras que todos sepan que no tienes sentido de la moda_ se acercó al armario de brick y comenzó a inspeccionarlo sacando una que otra ropa

_si tengo que ponerme_ se defendió brick _y deja de revisar mi guardarropa_ jaló a butch y de un portazo cerró su armario _pero no creo que sea necesario que vaya "presentable"_ con sus manos hizo unas comillas _digo después de todo nada de esto es verdad, solo es un reto_ se les quedó viendo con una cara de que tenía la razón sin embargo eso no funcionó con ellos, y solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos

_te equivocas, nosotros vamos a cumplir tus torpes y vergonzosos retos al pie de la letra_ el pelinegro se apuntó a sí mismo y a Boomer _así que tienes que ir bien presentable y tratar a momoko como si estuvieran en una CITA real _ le dijo amenazadoramente y comenzó a tronar sus dedos con una mirada maliciosa lo cual intimidó a brick. Ya que él era el líder pero cuando butch se molestaba eso ya era otra cosa.

_butch tiene razón_ interfirió el rubio _tienes que cumplir el reto al pie de la letra tal y como lo haremos nosotros_ dijo desde el lugar donde se encontraba _no te preocupes todo estará bien, a menos que… te secuestre momoko o algo así_ ambos chicos se empezaron a reír sonoramente al observar la cara de horror que puso brick

_no creo que eso pase, eres muy feo brick_ dijo el pelinegro entre cada risa

_yo no soy feo_ les gritó _todas las chicas me aman_ con una mano se quitó su gorra y su mano libre la pasó por sus pelirrojos cabellos alborotándolos de una manera sexy

_si sobre todo momoko_ le susurró Boomer a butch, lo cual solo hizo que ambos se rieran aún mas

_ya cállense_ dijo brick rojo de la vergüenza y del coraje. Se acercó a ellos y les propinó un golpe en la cabeza para que se callaran

_auch_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y con sus manos se comenzaron a sobar en donde habían recibido el muy fuerte golpe por parte de brick

_lo siento es que no se callaban y pensé que quizá con un golpe se callarían_ dijo sarcásticamente brick mientras los veía molesto

_bueno ya entendimos señor sarcástico_ dijo butch _ ok, prepárate para tu cita como quieras pero debes ir presentable y portarte como si estuvieran en una verdadera cita además de que ella no sabe que es un reto_ elevó un poco su tono de voz y recalcaba la palabra cita.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia la puerta, aplicó algo de fuerza y giró el pomo para abrirla y se percató de que a un lado del bote de basura se encontraba la lata de soda que hace unos momentos su amigo estaba tomando

Simplemente negó con su cabeza y dio un bufido _nos vemos, mañana_ y con su mano libre se despidió de ambos.

Salió del cuarto del pelinaranja y detrás de si cerró la puerta del cuarto de brick.

No se preocupó de que brick no lo acompañara hasta la salida ya que él conocía perfectamente esa casa, salió y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta principal.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia su entrenamiento de futbol americano, mientras iba caminando por la calle en su mente estaba la imagen de Miyako viéndolo con sus ojos azules. Él se había comprometido con ella a que le enseñaría a jugar futbol, aunque había una duda que rondaba en su cabeza que simplemente no lo dejaba en paz la pregunta era… ¿por qué no le pidió que le enseñara Kaoru?

_ ¿ya es hora de que te vayas verdad?_ le preguntó el pelinaranja al ver que Boomer se dirigía a la puerta

_si, ya es hora de mis clases de esgrima_ dio un suspiro _ ¿brick hasta cuando terminara el reto?_ le preguntó dudando un poco sin embargo no lo volteaba a ver

_eso depende de ti, hasta que domines muy bien la patineta considera terminado el reto. Lo irónico es que no sabes usar la patineta pero si sabes y dominas muy bien el esgrima_ le contesto burlonamente y le mostro su lengua en señal de juego

_lo sé_ dijo cansadamente el rubio _bueno hasta mañana_ se despidió y se retiró del cuarto del joven. Atravesó la sala con dirección hacia la puerta principal para salir de esa casa para ir con rumbo a sus clases de esgrima.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. De hoy bueno el que les debía … que por cierto me escapé un ratito de mi tarea agarré la compu y escribí tan rápido como podía xD hehe una semana difícil por proyectos… pero los profes dejando esas cosas a unos días del examen u.u bien a los que estén casi a punto de iniciar los exámenes les deseo suerte hehe**

**Bien si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme y con gusto les respondo**

**Dejen reviews, criticas, sugerencias, etc…**

**Matta-ne (^o^)**


	5. Tarde de compras y ¿venganza?

**Holaa… ya volví otra vez con un capi más :D me costó algo de trabajo subirlo ahora no por mis tareas xD sino porque mi pobre perrito está enfermo y tengo que estar al pendiente de él de solo verlo me da tristeza asi que no tenía muchos animos…bueno continuo con los reviews:**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: gracias, me alegro de que te guste hehe**

**BlossxBrick1130: hahaha si de hecho Boomer es lindo *o* pero algo tontito xD y de hecho te comprendo es que brick es… bueno igual me molesté con él hehe espero que hayas disfrutado el caramelo :D**

**Objet16: gracias por tu comentario :D bueno eso es una incognita pero pronto lo sabremos … creo xD**

**Jek-red18: claro que lo continuare aunque algo tarde xD upss.. aaa y gracias por avisarme en que subiste el nuevo cap… de verdad que me gusta tu fic **

**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: haha ok las comprendo el internet es importante xD y si Boomer quedó traumado bueno algo :P y si que es suertuda Miyako butch le volvió a levantar los animos y gracias por su coment :D**

**Dickory5:gracias pero ya esta semana sabré los resultados pero falta que presente los de especialidad :/ espero que igual te salves xD y que pases los exámenes hehe intentaré agregar tu idea aunque ese cap lo tengo hecho desde la perspectiva de brick pero ya veré como le hago :D y suerte!**

* * *

_Capitulo 5…_

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad platicando de la cita que tendría momoko con brick.

_no sé que me pondré quiero ir deslumbrante para que cuando me vea se enamore perdidamente de mi_ dijo momoko sus ojos se iluminaron y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa tonta mientras en su cabeza imaginaba un millón de momentos románticos con él.

_pero… ¿no crees que es raro que te invite a salir? Digo antes ni siquiera te había saludado_ dijo Kaoru quien pensaba en el raro comportamiento de brick y de repente en su mente recordó la petición de Boomer y de lo muy cerca que había estado de ella logrando que ella apreciara los rasgos del rostro del rubio.

Se sonrojó al recordar ese momento, sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados haciendo que se disipara ese recuerdo para suerte de ella ninguna de sus amigas lo notó

_no creo Kaoru, de seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por mí y quiso hacerlo porque de verdad quería, yo lo sé_ contestó la pelinaranja muy segura de sí misma _Miyako quiero que me ayudes a escoger la ropa que llevare_ volteo a ver a la mencionada y vio que ella le sonreía y en sus ojos aparecía una especie de chispa

_ ¡claro! ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras ahorita?_ le propuso la rubia ya que cuando se trataba de moda y de ir a comprar ella siempre estaba disponible aparte eso la emocionaba mucho

_ ¡por supuesto! ¿Vendrás con nosotras Kaoru?_ momoko la veía con ojos suplicantes junto con Miyako

_saben que no me gustan esas cosas_ Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y rodó sus ojos

_vamos, sabes que es muy importante para mí_ momoko le seguía suplicando y le hablaba con voz suave.

Kaoru al verla así se sintió mal por ser tan cerrada. Iba a acceder a ir pero recordó algo _lo siento no puedo, recuerda tengo practica de lucha y si no voy mi padre me va a matar_ dio un suspiro _nos vemos mañana_ se despidió de ellas y se fue caminando alejándose cada vez más de ellas

_parece que solo seremos nosotras dos_ dijo momoko algo triste pero luego recobro los ánimos _ ¡vamos Miyako, deprisa!_ la jaló de su mano y la obligó a ir caminando de prisa hasta el centro comercial

* * *

Llegaron y de inmediato se fueron a las tiendas de ropa buscando y probándose diversos tipos de ropas, ya que había varias tiendas y ropas que probarse pero había muy poco tiempo.

_ ¿crees que este le guste a brick?_ dijo momoko mientras se veía en el enorme espejo de los vestidores y hacia varias poses para ver desde todos los ángulos como le quedaba

_yo creo que sí, pero necesitas algo más_ salió del vestidos y después de unos segundos ingreso de nuevo con un montón de ropa en sus manos _toma, pruébatelo_ le dijo Miyako y le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño

La pelinaranja al ver el montón de ropa se sorprendió, luego acepto a probársela porque si alguien conocía de moda esa era Miyako _ok, ahorita salgo_ agarró el montón de ropa y la metió dentro del vestidor junto con ella

* * *

Después de un rato de probarse ropa, compraron lo que les pareció adecuado también compraron algunos zapatos y unos accesorios que complementaban su atuendo. Se sentaron en una banca a descansar y cuando les dio hambre decidieron ir a la sección de restaurantes y comida rápida ya que tenía rato que no probaban ni un solo bocado de una comida

_esto sabe rico_ dijo momoko mientras saboreaba su comida

_es verdad, está delicioso_ le contesto Miyako quien también estaba saboreando su comida

_oye… ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas?_ le dijo la pelinaranja a su amiga

_ si está bien, ¿Qué quieres que te responda?_ la rubia le dio un bocado a su comida mientras veía a su amiga que estaba algo temerosa

_ ¿enserio no te molestaste por lo que pasó en la cafetería entre Boomer y Kaoru?, es… es una pequeña duda que tengo_ le preguntó momoko algo temerosa y sería y dejó de comer mientas esperaba la respuesta por parte de su amiga

_para nada, bueno fue algo raro pero todo está bien… bueno…admito que me sentí extraña pero no sé exactamente la razón todo eso es muy confuso para mí ya que ambos son mis amigos_ bajo la mirada y luego continúo _además butch me ayudó ya que necesitaba aire fresco_ alzó su mirada y le sonrió dejando escapar unas diminutas risitas _y ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?_

_de hecho no hay otra… son dos preguntas las que te hice, la primera fue si te podía preguntar algo y la segunda es la que te acabo de hacer_ comenzó a reírse momoko _pero ahora me surgió otra duda_ miró fijamente a la rubia

_ ¿cuál es?_ le preguntó la rubia

_ ¿qué es lo que te compraste? No me dejaste verlo_ momoko puso su cara entre molesta y picara

_oh, no es nada importante… solo es ropa deportiva_ le sonrió y luego continuo _lo único que te puedo decir es que es muy linda_ y le guiño un ojo

* * *

Después de que acabaron de comer recogieron sus cosas y vieron mas tiendas, luego de un rato cada una se despidió y se fue a su respectiva casa.

_ya llegué abuelita_ dijo la rubia al entrar a su casa y se percató de que su abuela no se encontraba en ningún lugar por lo cual fue directo hacia el cuarto de su abuela y allí la encontró durmiendo, después de todo ya era algo tarde y ella era una persona mayor. Se acercó silenciosamente y con cuidado hacia su abuela y le dio un beso en la frente, y la tapó con la sabana con cuidado _dulces sueños_ le dijo antes de salir del cuarto, cerró la puerta despacio y se fue a su cuarto.

En la cama aventó su mochila y su bolsa de compras. Buscó su pijama y rápidamente se fue a dar una ducha por suerte ese día no habían dejado tarea así que no había de que preocuparse, antes de acostarse a dormir sacó de la bolsa la ropa que había comprado la observó detalladamente y fue pasando sus dedos por la suave tela _si que es bonita la ropa_ sonrió satisfactoriamente y con cuidado la guardo en su armario.

Se acostó en su cama y con delicadeza se cubrió con la sabana, poco a poco iban cerrándose sus ojos y antes de cerrarlos totalmente en su mente apareció la imagen de Boomer y la de butch. Sonrió inconscientemente hasta que se durmió profundamente.

* * *

_ya llegué_ dijo momoko al entrar en su casa _hasta que llegas_ dijo su hermana menor kuriko aventándose contra ella

_kuriko suéltame, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_ le preguntó la pelinaranja intentando despegarse de su molesta hermana

_ellos no están, salieron a cenar_ le contestó la castaña ya despegándose de su hermana mayor _oye… ¿Qué tienes en esas bolsas?_ intentó quitárselas a momoko pero ella como era más alta no la dejaba

_nada que te importe_ le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

_muéstramelo, muéstramelo_ kuriko la siguió hasta el cuarto de momoko pidiéndole que le mostrara lo que había comprado, llegó al cuarto de su hermana y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada

_largo, no te importa lo que compre, además todo es para mí_ le dijo momoko a través de la puerta mientras sacaba la ropa de las bolsas y lo ponía en su armario

_eres una mala, le diré a mamá que llegaste muy tarde_ en su rostro apareció una sonrisa divertida y malvada

_está bien_ dijo momoko y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se asomó y le sacó la lengua _no me importa_ y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

_solo espera a mañana_ dijo kuriko algo molesta y se alejó del cuarto de su hermana _solo espéralo, hermana_ se fue a su cuarto y se encerró no sin antes dejar escapar unas risas malvadas

Momoko al escuchar que se había ido su hermana dio un suspiro _tener hermanas es molesto_ buscó su pijama y se fue a duchar, cuando terminó se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con su sabana _ya falta poco para la cita con brick, estoy emocionada_ dijo muy feliz y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado y que les haya ido bien en sus exámenes y los que no tuvieron suertudos ¬¬ ok no xD**

**Bien ahora la pregunta es…¿Qué le hará kuriko a momoko? … la verdad no sé eso salió así de improvisado xD ¿ustedes que creen que le haga? …**

**Dejen reviews, criticas, sugerencias, etc…**

**Matta-ne (^o^)**


	6. Miyako, kaoru ¿inicio de celos?

**¡Holaa! Ya volví en serio perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido varias complicaciones tanto personales como escolares (los profes cada semana dejan proyectos ¬¬ los detesto) en fin … al menos mi perrito ya está bien ^^ hehe se llama Boomer xD (se nota que no amo a Boomer u.u) continuo con los reviews**

**Objet16: hehe si yo igual amo eso de los fics los celos xD y aún sigo batallando en que hacer con kuriko mi mente se quedó en blanco o.0 pero eso no se sabra aún**

**Jek-red18: haha creo que todas se quedaron con la duda incluida yo *o* simplemente la puse y ahora no sé que poner para que ella haga, ella es una diablita tremenda hehe**

**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: gracias por sus ideas quizá las considere porque mi mente no sabe ni que poner :S igual yo estoy esperando que actualizen su fic… me muero de ganas de saber que va a pasar n.n**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: todas creemos eso ya me lo plantee pero aun no decido que ponerle para que haga :/**

**Bueno no las distraigo más… ya pueden leer XD … Nos leemos abajo ↓ :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 6 … _

En la mañana siguiente, en la escuela al llegar Miyako todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo embobados y con corazones en los ojos mientras la saludaban, ella solo sonreía y les contestaba cortésmente el saludo, lo típico de todas las mañanas. Fue caminando hacia su salón y antes de entrar volteo a ver el salón de alado y vio que en el marco de la puerta se encontraban butch y Boomer platicando, inhaló aire profundamente y lo volvió a exhalar dándose así algo de valor.

Se acercó tímidamente a los chicos.

_buenos días, butch y… Boomer_ dijo cortésmente mirándolos a ambos.

Tanto butch como Boomer le contestaron el saludo aunque se sentían algo extraños ya que ella casualmente los saludaba estuviera o no con sus amigas, pero no lo hacía a la primera hora del día

_bu… bueno hoy empezamos ¿verdad butch?_ le preguntó la rubia tímidamente sacando al rubio y al pelinegro de sus pensamientos

_aaa si, hoy empezamos_ dijo nervioso butch al sentir la mirada de Miyako posada en su persona, evitaba verla a los ojos por más de 2 segundos. Miraba hacia otro lado mientras que con su mano se rascaba su cabeza, volteo a ver a Boomer pidiéndole ayuda con un gesto que Miyako no alcanzó a ver

_perfecto, gracias y hasta luego butch_ se despidió de él y pasó ignorando a Boomer antes de que él siquiera intentara decir algo

Miyako aún se sentía molesta con Boomer por lo que había hecho ayer, no odiaba ni estaba molesta con Kaoru después de todo era su amiga y sabía que ella no había tenido la culpa. El asunto era con el rubio y por el momento no le quería hablar, no se sentía mentalmente y emocionalmente preparada para hablarlo sin explotar y decirle algo que ella consideraría muy grosero, no quería desquitarse con él así de feo aunque sintiera que de alguna forma lo merecía, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, después de todo solo eran _amigos_.

* * *

Ingresó a su salón y se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigas ya habían llegado y de cierta forma se sorprendió al notar que la pelinegra llegó antes que ella. Se acercó y las saludó _buenos días_ les dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras ponía su mochila en su respectivo asiento

_buenos días_ contestaron ambas

_oye, deberías de ver la ropa que me compré, está hermosa_ comentó feliz momoko, veía a Kaoru y con mucho detalle le contaba lo que había pasado ayer en que fueron de compras, omitiendo la pequeña conversación que habían tenido ella y la rubia.

Kaoru solo rodó los ojos sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le decía la pelinaranja _aaa y Miyako se compró un conjunto de ropa y no me lo quiso mostrar_ dijo momoko mientras sacudía a la pelinegra del hombro para que le prestara atención

_eso no es nada nuevo, ella siempre compra ropa_ dijo Kaoru cuando logró que momoko la dejara de zarandear

_si, lo sé, pero ella solo dijo "es ropa deportiva"_ la pelinaranja trató de imitar la voz de Miyako y con sus manos hacía unas comillas mientras la veía sospechosamente

_ya tranquila momoko-chan, no creo que sea para tanto_ la rubia la intentaba calmar mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

_ ¿ropa deportiva?_ intervino Kaoru _ ¿acaso vas a hacer deporte Miyako?_ le preguntó dudosa

_bueno, si, de he…cho mmm … butch me va a enseñar a jugar futbol y hoy empezamos_ le contestó Miyako muy nerviosa y con miedo, en su rostro se esparció un fino rubor

_ ¿QUÉ?_ gritaron Kaoru y Momoko al escuchar lo que les había dicho su amiga, haciendo que toda la clase las volteara a ver y que las miraran de forma extraña, pero luego hicieron como si nada y continuaron con sus cosas

_ ¿es en serio?_ le preguntó momoko acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia

_eee, si, hoy empiezo a entrenar_ les contestó Miyako nerviosamente por la cercanía de la pelinaranja y la mirada molesta de Kaoru _ayer me lo propuso y acepté_

_ ¿en qué momento pasó eso?... es que no me lo puedo creer_ le dijo eufóricamente momoko

_pues… ayer… cuando salí de la cafetería me lo encontré y me invito a salir… bueno más bien a salir afuera a… a tomar el aire y pues fuimos a las canchas y allí pasó_ Miyako intentaba decirlo lo más claro posible pero Kaoru le infundía cierto temor con su mirada, en especial cuando dijo "me invito a salir", le pareció ver que frunció aun más el ceño.

Se rasco su sien con su dedo índice y sonreía fingidamente y muy nerviosa

Kaoru dio un suspiro y se acerco más a la rubia y posó su mano sobre su hombro de ella _te deseo suerte y esfuérzate_ le dijo ya más calmada y tranquila

_gracias, Kaoru-chan_ Miyako le dedico una sonrisa _y si me esforzare_ esbozo unas risitas y volteo a ver a momoko a lo que la pelinaranja también le sonrió.

* * *

Unos segundos después ingresó en el salón el profesor y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

_psss… Miyako_ le susurró momoko a su amiga evitando que la escuchara Kaoru y el profesor

_ ¿qué sucede momoko-chan?_ le susurró de igual forma la rubia

_me vas a decir los detalles de lo que sucedió ¿verdad?_ le preguntó viéndola directo a los ojos

_mmm s…si, no hay problema jeje_ rió nerviosamente

_ok, me lo cuentas luego_ le volvió a susurrar

_ ¿señorita akatsutsumi y gotokuji hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?_ alzó su voz el profesor al verlas cuchicheando y le molestó que no hicieran caso a la clase que él impartía

_nada en absoluto_ dijeron las dos al unisonó

_bueno, entonces no cuchicheen entre sí_ el profesor volvió su vista al pizarrón y continuo escribiendo

Kaoru solo se les quedó viendo confundida, desde hacía dos días ellas se la pasaban secreteándose algo y de cierta forma la hacía sentir celosa, cosa que no admitiría

* * *

En el receso cada una sacó su respectivo almuerzo y lo comenzó a comer, Kaoru estaba pensando sobre que tanto podrían estarse cuchicheando Momoko y Miyako, sobre lo cual ella no estuviera enterada de nada ¿acaso ya no le tenían la suficiente confianza? ¿Acaso ella hizo algo mal?

Después de un rato ingresaron de igual forma a la cafetería Brick, Boomer y Butch buscaron una mesa y se sentaron en ella para comer.

Kaoru se dio cuenta, dejó su comida a un lado y se levantó de su asiento _ahorita vengo_ le dijo a sus amigas y fue en dirección hacia la mesa de los chicos

_Oye Boomer solo quería informarte que hoy comenzamos con la práctica, en el parque a las 4_ vio de reojo a butch y frunció el ceño momentáneamente luego volvió a relajarlo.

Se acercó a Boomer y le susurró algo en su oído _vas bien preparado, y no te preocupes yo llevo la patineta_ dejo escapar unas diminutas risas se apartó del joven y regresó a su mesa

Boomer se erizó al sentir el suave aliento de Kaoru chocar contra su oreja, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de su pelinegro amigo

* * *

_ ¿está todo bien?_ le preguntó Miyako a su amiga ya que Kaoru simplemente se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido así nada más. Ella no vio nada de lo que hizo su amiga, ella estaba sentada de espaldas hacia la mesa de los chicos por lo que no lo notó, sin embargo cierta pelinaranja si lo vio pero prefirió no comentar nada para evitar un conflicto

_si, no hay nada de qué preocuparse_ le contestó Kaoru sonriendo, por dentro se sentía bien al haber hecho lo que hizo, aunque de cierta forma se sentía culpable, quizá no había actuado como lo hacía normalmente pero había valido la pena.

_me alegro_ dijo momoko intentando reprimir su enojo, ya que no quería levantar sospechas

* * *

Pasaron las horas y clases restantes hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el fin de las clases de ese día, que todos los alumnos ansiaban.

_bueno, si no les molesta me adelantare, tengo que ir a prepararme para enseñar a Boomer_ dijo Kaoru, sacó su patineta de su mochila y se subió en ella _hasta luego_ dijo mientras se iba velozmente

_igual yo tengo que apurarme momoko-chan, pero podemos ir juntas de camino a nuestras casas_ le dijo Miyako a la pelinaranja

_está bien, vamos aaa y de paso cuéntame exactamente como pasó lo de butch_ momoko estaba emocionada ya quería saber los detalles

_está bien, bueno… lo que paso fue que…_ comenzó a explicarle Miyako

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap :D espero les haya agradado batalle mucho al momento de pasarlo a la pc ya que no me daba el tiempo y cuando quería escribir me daba flojera xD hehehe**

**Por cierto hize una "portada" de mi fic… aunque debo decir que 1ro hice puros garabatos a lo loco y pues luego decidí darle color digitalmente les dejó el url por si quieren verlo, y si no, pues no hay problema xP**

** amilate 5 nekiito . d evi ant art .c om (agreguen http y lo demás antes )  
**

**/art/ Brick- todo- comenzo - por- un- reto - 331111966 (quiten espacios y unanlos para acceder xD)**

**Bien dejen reviews, criticas, sugerencias, etc… todas son bienvenidas :D**

**Matta-ne (^o^) **


	7. Las primeras practicas

**Hola :D de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida (tipo kakashi xD) okey no, pero tenía exámenes y los pasé todos n.n hehe pero pensé que no :/ bueno continuo con los reviews …**

**Dreams00: gracias por tus coments :D y gracias por la pequeña observación, de hecho ya cambie la categoría hehe **

**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: de hecho si lo hizo por eso, se siente feo que te excluyan u.u bueno lo de la cita aún falta como 3 caps pero espero hacerle unos cambios y como es desde la perspectiva de brick estoy pensando en si hacer uno desde el de momoko pero aun no sé :/**

**LocaPorLosRRRBZ: pues eso estaba pensando pero ya puse más o menos lo que creo que ella hará, aun no sé si hacer que arruine su cita o algo así :S aun así seguiré pensando que otra cosa podría hacer**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

_Capitulo 7…_

Al llegar a su casa Kaoru fue directo hacia su cuarto aventó su mochila y se metió a duchar, después de una merecida ducha, comenzó a buscar en su armario alguna ropa que ponerse sin embargo no había nada de su agrado, por un momento pensó que se estaba comportando como su amiga Miyako con respecto a lo de la moda ¿desde cuándo a ella le interesaba eso? Dejó de ponerse exigente y al fin encontró algo que le gustó.

Buscó su otra patineta, la cual le había prometido llevar a Boomer la metió dentro de su mochila y antes de salir de su cuarto se puso un prendedor verde con unos toques morados en su rebelde cabello, se roció un poco de perfume en puntos estratégicos, como la muñeca y el cuello. Y aunque fuera algo raro en ella decidió echarse una última mirada en el espejo cerciorándose de que se veía bien.

_me voy_ dijo la pelinegra antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta, se subió en su patineta e iba rápidamente, amaba sentir la velocidad y el aire chocar contra su rostro

* * *

Por otro lado Miyako llegó a su casa después de contarle a Momoko lo que quería escuchar y despedirse de ella.

_ya llegue abuelita_ anunció dulcemente al entrar y se percató de que se encontraba en el patio regando las flores

_bienvenida, Miya-chan_ le contestó cortésmente y con cariño su abuela.

Miyako subió a su recamara dejó su mochila en su cama y se metió a duchar, después de un rato salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Fue directamente hacia su armario y buscó la ropa deportiva que había comprado la observó fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro se comenzó a vestir.

Se cepilló su cabello y con delicadeza pasaba sus manos para cerciorarse de que estaba bien peinada. Se recogió su cabello en sus dos típicas coletas y se puso una banda sobre su cabeza que combinaban a la perfección con el color de la ropa que llevaba puesta, se roció perfume sobre su cuerpo y salió de su cuarto. Antes de salir de la casa se despidió de su abuela _ya me voy a practicar abuelita, regreso en un rato_ le dijo con dulzura.

Recibiendo de su parte un "cuídate y no tardes mucho", su abuela ya estaba enterada sobre el asunto de la práctica, ya que su nieta se lo había comentado.

* * *

_perdón por la tardanza_ se disculpó el rubio al observar a Kaoru sentada en una banca del parque cruzada de piernas mientras bebía una soda tranquilamente _no es necesario , lo importante es que llegaste_ le dijo aparentemente desinteresada aunque por dentro momentáneamente le había invadido el miedo de que Boomer no se presentara y la dejara plantada.

Boomer simplemente le sonrió y se sonrojo, se le quedó viendo fijamente dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesto una blusa lila de mangas cortas con una calavera color entre blanco y crema en el centro algo corta que le llegaba al ombligo y debajo de esta tenía una blusa negra, unos shorts morados algo cortos y unas botas negras con algunos detalles en morado alado de ella yacía su patineta.*

_bien empecemos_ se movió de su posición y de su mochila sacó otra patineta _toma_ le extendió la patineta al joven y antes de que pudiera tomarlo ella se lo quitó antes _antes hablaremos sobre lo básico ¿está bien?_ le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua, comenzó a reírse

_está bien, tú eres mi maestra_ le dijo Boomer siguiéndole el juego

* * *

_hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho? _ se disculpó Miyako al ver a butch practicando con su balón.

_no, para nada_ le contestó la volteo a ver y se sonrojó al verla vestida así, ese color le quedaba perfecto.

Tenía puesto una blusa azul cielo con algunas "rasgaduras" de color amarillo. Un pantalón del mismo tono de color que la blusa, en la parte superior era de color amarillo y tenia ciertos detalles en amarillo y azul más claro. Llevaba puesto unos converse negros con fucsia y algunos toques azules al igual que los su cabello tenía una banda azul con ciertos detalles en amarillo.*

_mmm ¿te gusta mi ropa deportiva?_ le preguntó tímidamente Miyako al verlo muy sonrojado

_sí, bueno… te queda muy lindo Miyako-san_ le contestó tímidamente y algo nervioso por su propio comportamiento

_Miyako-chan_ esbozó la rubia apenada

_¿eee?_ fue la contestación del pelinegro al no entender

_me puedes decir Miyako-chan, si quieres_ volvió a repetir la rubia

_bueno miyako-chan, primero empecemos con el calentamiento, si no te puedes desgarrar algo y lo menos que necesitamos es que alguien resulte herido_ dijo el joven ya normal "en especial si ese alguien soy yo" pensó al imaginarse a Miyako lastimada y a él siendo golpeado brutalmente por Boomer y Kaoru

_muy bien_ comentó emocionada _empecemos_ sonrió

* * *

_ Bien ¿ya le entendiste?_ le preguntó la pelinegra al notar que Boomer mostraba cierta confusión en su rostro

_eso creo_ se rascó su cabello nervioso

Kaoru dio un suspiro _antes de que te puedas subir a la patineta tienes que tener en cuenta lo básico, si no, puedes dar un mal paso sobre ella y hacer que te lastimes_ lo veía fijamente

_está bien, lo entiendo_ contestó Boomer se intentó subir a la patineta y lo logró. Sin embargo al momento de moverse un poco perdió el equilibrio y se cayó lastimándose un poco

Kaoru al verlo sin poder evitarlo se comenzó a reír sonoramente haciendo que al joven le apareciera un rubor por la vergüenza _espero que avances más que esto hoy, pero considerando que es tu primera clase conmigo, lo comprendo_ seguía riéndose, con su dedo índice se limpio un lagrima que le había salido al reírse tanto

_dame la mano_ le dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole su mano para ayudar al joven a levantarse del piso

_gracias_ esbozó el rubio al momento de levantarse del frio piso

_creo que podría ser todo por hoy, digo no hay que bombardearte con tanta teoría, la siguiente clase ya será más práctico_ emitió Kaoru _es todo por hoy_ se dio la vuelta y cerró su mochila

Boomer se le acercó le tocó levemente el hombro para llamar su atención _toma_ le extendió la patineta para que ella la tomara y se la llevara después de todo era su patineta

Ella volteo y se dio cuenta de que Boomer le estaba entregando su patineta _quédatela_ le dijo sonriendo levemente, el joven se extraño _te la presto, al menos hasta que terminemos con esto_ le explicó ya que Boomer la veía confuso

_entonces la traigo todas las veces que tengamos clases ¿no?_ preguntó el joven para cerciorarse de que había comprendido lo que le había dicho Kaoru

_exactamente_ confirmó la pelinegra _ya me voy_ tomó su mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro, subió a su patineta dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo antes de que se fuera Boomer le habló de nuevo

_¿no quieres que te invite algo?_ le preguntó _bueno por la clase que me diste, dudo que sea gratis_ esbozó unas risas

Kaoru al verlo de igual forma sonrío _no gracias, quizá para la próxima y si son gratis las clases a menos que quieras pagarme_ dijo divertida y se fue de allí dejando al joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Boomer se sentía bien a pesar de que no le había ido muy bien en su primera clase sintió que no lo había hecho tan mal, sujetó la patineta y comenzó a caminar, recordó en donde le había dicho butch que iba a practicar con Miyako y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia esa dirección.

* * *

Después de calentar un gran rato, butch le habló sobre los movimientos básicos así como también sobre las reglas del futbol Miyako prestaba atención lo más que podía para comprender todo lo que él le explicaba

_lo haces bien Miyako-chan_ le dijo butch animándola al verla correr rápidamente con el balón logrando anotar un gol en la portería contraria, claro que no había nadie en dicha portería

_gracias butch_ le contestó jadeando se había agitado mucho y necesitaba recuperar el aire

Descansaron un rato al menos lo suficiente para que ella recuperara el aire, luego volvieron a continuar. Miyako iba rápidamente corriendo con el balón intentando anotar un gol en la portería custodiada por el pelinegro sin embargo en un mal reflejo y paso de ella, se tropezó logrando que ella cayera en el césped y su tobillo resultara algo herido

Butch al notarlo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella _Miyako-chan ¿te encuentras bien?_ preguntó preocupado, se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y con cierto cuidado tocó la parte lastimada de ella

_auch_ emitió al sentir el contacto de la mano de butch sobre su tobillo _no estoy bien, me duele mucho_ intentó tocarse tu tobillo al hacerlo le dolió tanto que hizo que emitiera un pequeño chillido

En ese preciso momento iba llegando Boomer y al observar la "escena" de ellos dos muy juntos se molestó pero luego se percató de que algo no parecía andar muy bien. Se acercó a ellos y vio que Miyako mostraba signos de dolor y con algo de delicadeza se tocaba su tobillo

_!Miyako! ¿Qué te pasó_ preguntó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar hacia ellos

_se lastimo su tobillo_ le contestó butch mirándolo seriamente. Boomer al escuchar eso se alarmó se acercó hacia ella y pasó las yemas de su dedo por su rostro _tranquila, yo te cuidare_ dijo sonriéndole ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto sin embargo era una sensación agradable

_cof, cof_ butch fingió que estaba tosiendo para lograr llamar la atención de ellos y que se dieran cuenta de que él también estaba allí _te llevare al hospital, fue mi culpa así que me hare responsable_ dijo seriamente dirigiéndose hacia la rubia

_no es necesario_ dijo ella, no le dio tiempo de volver a protestar ya que butch la había cargado al estilo novia

_si quieres yo la puedo llevar_ se ofreció Boomer al sentirse molesto por la situación, él debía llevarla sentía que de cierta forma era su derecho

_tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Boomer_ sentencio butch sin mirarlo, comenzó a caminar con la rubia en brazos alejándose de su aún más molesto amigo

_tsk_ pronuncio el rubio al observar como él se llevaba a Miyako, lanzó una piedra muy lejos con la punta de su zapato demostrando así su molestia. Sin quedarle de otra fue a su casa, mañana hablaría con butch

* * *

Parte del día había sido extraño para ella, sentía que de un momento a otro la cordura se había perdió en cuestión de días. Jamás había visto a Kaoru actuar como lo había hecho en especial con un chico y más sabiendo lo que su amiga sentía por él, de cierta forma se sentía aliviada ya que Miyako no lo había visto ese era un problema menos. Si ella se hubiera dado cuenta las cosas se hubieran puesto mal.

Sentía que hacia mal al no contarle a su amiga la situación pero las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellas dos como para sumarle otro problema, además no podría traicionar a un amiga por otra amiga estaba entre la espada y la pared

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos no sabía qué hacer "quizá lo mejor sea no decir nada" pensó quizá esa era la mejor opción al menos por ahora, esperaría a ver que sucedía con el transcurso de los días antes de decir algo que arruinara su amistad

_las cosas se están poniendo raras_ emitió para si misma

_hermana, llegó un paquete_ gritó desde la planta baja su hermana menor

Inmediatamente se paró de su cama y bajó corriendo para ver su paquete _¡al fin!_ gritó al ver el paquete, era su encargo de unos nuevos moños _estoy ansiosa por probármelos todos_ dijo momoko cargó la caja y la llevó a su cuarto

Kuriko de igual forma fue a su cuarto con su típica sonrisa malvada en su rostro, frotó sus manos ya tenía la forma de desquitarse de su hermana, no sabía qué hacerle pero después de pensarlo un poco la idea simplemente llegó a ella. Tuvo que hacer ciertas cosas para lograrlo entre ellas acercarse a el chico más inteligente de su salón para pedirle un favor.

Al principio se negó luego decidió acceder ya que la castaña supo utilizar las palabras necesarias para que le mostrara el proyecto en él que estaba trabajando. Logró que le diera el "preciado" experimento de él _gracias Ken Kitazawa_ susurró esbozando unas pequeñas risas malévolas _no es letal, pero será un golpe duro para ella_ dijo, le puso llave a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar su estrategia.

* * *

Butch caminaba lo más rápido que podía para llevarla lo más pronto posible al hospital. Miyako por su parte se sentía incomoda en esa situación, había decidido volver a insistir en que ella podía ir al hospital sin su ayuda pero una punzada muy fuerte la hizo desistir de siquiera decir algo. El trayecto hacia el hospital fue muy silencioso nadie se atrevía a decir nada solo se escuchaba el eco que hacían las copas de los arboles al ser mecidas por el viento.

Ella no decía nada pues le dolía demasiado como para que le salieran siquiera algunas palabras y butch estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Finalmente llegaron al hospital ingresaron y butch habló con la recepcionista para que supieran de la condición de la joven y la valoraran. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron unas enfermeras con una camilla para la joven. El pelinegro la depositó allí y de inmediato se la llevaron para hacerle unos rayos X.

Pasó un rato y aun no tenía ninguna noticia de Miyako se comenzó a preocupar un poco, solo era un chico de 13 años no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre qué hacer en esos casos en especial cuando en su mente rondaba la idea de Kaoru y Boomer con una mirada fulminante en su rostro dispuestos a golpearlo hasta que quedara hecho polvo; no quería ser odiado por Kaoru no lo soportaría

_¿usted vino con la señorita Miyako gotokuji?_ le preguntó el doctor al pelinegro ya que al parecer era el único en la sala de espera

_eee, si soy yo_ dijo algo dudoso ya que no recordaba del todo el apellido de ella

_bueno, la jovencita se torció el tobillo sin embargo no es algo realmente grave, pero aún así le pondremos un yeso para asegurarnos de que no se le empeore, le suministramos un medicamento para aliviar su dolor_ comenzó a revisar unos papeles _si quieres puedes pasarla a ver, es la habitación 101_ dijo pícaramente el doctor

_gracias_ emitió butch sonrojado al notar la intención de esa oración. Se dirigió a la mencionada habitación entró y vio que efectivamente allí estaba Miyako acostada mientras una enfermera le terminaba de poner el yeso

_hola butch, mmm no fue nada grave pero tendré que usar este yeso algún tiempo_ dijo muy tranquila

_que bueno, me alegro Miyako-chan, ya me había preocupado_ esbozó feliz y aliviado. La enfermera terminó de poner el yeso y justo antes de retirarse se dirigió al muchacho _ya te la puedes llevar pero la próxima cuida más a tu novia_ le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por el comentario de la enfermera.

_si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa_ se ofreció el pelinegro

_gracias, pero creo que ya te he causado suficientes molestias por hoy_ emitió la rubia evitando verlo a los ojos

_no es ninguna molestia_ volvió a insistir el joven, si ya la había llevado hasta allí lo conveniente era llevarla a su casa, al menos eso era algo que le habían enseñado sus padres

_creo que sería mejor que me fuera en taxi, tengo el suficiente efectivo para irme_ intento convencer al joven

_lo dudo, al menos deja que te acompañe, es peligroso que una chica ande sola, o al menos eso me dicen mucho mis padres_ se encogió de hombros

Miyako suspiro derrotada _de acuerdo_

* * *

El taxi se estacionó enfrente de la casa de la joven, pagó el respectivo precio y se bajó de allí con cuidado y con la ayuda de butch, él al ver la enorme casa de Miyako se quedó boquiabierto ella solo se limito a sonreír por la exagerada reacción del joven, después de todo solo era una casa.

_ ¿miya-chan que te paso?_ preguntó preocupada su abuela al verla entrar con el yeso

_no es nada grave abuelita, el doctor dijo que usara el yeso solo por prevención, solo es eso_ con cuidado movió su pie enyesado mostrándoselo a su abuela

_buenas noches_ dijo butch haciéndose notar

_oh, mucho gusto joven, gracias por acompañar a mi nieta hasta aquí_ agradeció la anciana

_no fue nada, por cierto mi nombre es butch_ se presentó oficialmente _si quiere puedo ayudarla a subir a su cuarto_ dijo más bien dirigido hacia la anciana

_su cuarto está arriba_ contestó señalando el cuarto de la joven

_¡abuela!_ reprochó la rubia _con su permiso_ interrumpió butch y en contra de Miyako la ayudo a subir a su cuarto

Al dejarla allí y bajar de nuevo, su abuela le agradeció nuevamente al joven haciendo una leve reverencia

_no fue nada realmente_ contestó sin mucha importancia. Salió de la casa de Miyako al dar unos pasos, se sujetó su cabeza fuertemente al mismo momento que gritaba _¡rayos me van a matar!_ imaginando varios métodos de tortura. Se calmó un poco y se fue a su casa aún un poco preocupado _mañana va a ser un día pesado_ susurró para si mismo

* * *

_vaya hasta que llegas_ dijo el hermano mayor de la joven que justamente acababa de llegar a su casa

_si ¿algún problema?_ contestó la pelinegra divertida

_¿qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermano mayor?_ le contraataco aparentemente molesto

_y ¿desde cuándo ejerces esa función?_ Kaoru intentaba provocarlo al mismo tiempo que evitaba burlarse de Dai

_bueno, desde ahora_ rió _bien y ¿Dónde estabas?_ preguntó

_por allí practicando un rato en mi patineta_ caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua

Dai decidió no hacer ningún comentario más, estaba practicando ser más estricto con su hermana sin embargo eso no pareció funcionar, se fue a su cuarto. Shou estaba durmiendo así que procuró no hacer tanto ruido.

Kaoru aventó su mochila y dejó su patineta a un lado de la cama, de igual forma se arrojó a su cama para descansar estaba algo cansada, no había tenido ningún rato para ella misma pero aunque el cansancio invadiera su cuerpo se sentía satisfecha había hecho algo bueno por alguien y con eso bastaba. Se quitó sus botas y se con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvistió y se puso su pijama. Cerró sus parpados y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno como recompensa por tardarme intente alargarlo un poco más de lo habitual xD bueno con respecto a lo de las ropas de las chicas en la descripción puse un asterisco de hecho las dibujé con sus ropas aquí les dejo el link**

**Miyako: amila te5ne kiito .de via nta m/ar t/Miy ak o-Dep ortiv a-33 403 3138 (unan para acceder)**

**Kaoru: am ilat e5n eki to . de vi ant art # /d 5iv i1 3 (unan para acceder) solo que en esta me dio flojera hacerle la patineta xD **

**Bueno es todo, haber cuando subo el siguiente cap :D **

**Matta-ne :D  
**


	8. ¿Peleas? y Alteración

**Hola… de nuevo aquí sigo perdón por la tardanza xD pero aún sigo viva hehehe así que no hay de qué preocuparse hahaha bueno continuo con los reviews… n.n**

**Objet16: gracias me haces muy feliz al saber que te gusta TT-TT *sniff* pues espero no defraudarte con este cap… aunque no creo que le haga nada Kaoru por el momento o.o sólo le va a dar una probadita hehe y pues ya sé que hacerle pero falta que lo escriba xP**

**Dreams00: De nuevo gracias por tu coment :D pues ya van a comenzar los problemas aunque aún no sé como serán … no lo he pensado exactamente**

**BlossXBrick1130: hehehe gracias ^^ me alegras con tu coment… bueno ya no esperes más aquí te traigo la conti n.n**

**Ahora sí a leer…. Nos leemos más abajo n.n**

* * *

_Capitulo 8…_

_hoy es el gran día_ emitió contenta la pelinaranja al levantarse de su cama admirando el día por la ventana. No se molestó en checar que hora era. Se metió a duchar buscó en su armario la ropa que llevaría en la escuela y se comenzó a arreglar. Al bajar al desayunar estaba tan emocionada que incluso le sonrío a sus padres y a su hermana menor y se fue sin siquiera discutir con nadie.

Kuriko al observar el comportamiento de su hermana se extrañó y de cierta forma se sentía mal por haber pensado algo malo para hacerle sin embargo aún no desistía por completo de la idea, tenía que vengarse de su hermana, ese era su único pensamiento

Momoko por su parte estaba muy feliz al fin iba a tener su primera cita con brick, había sentido que los días de la semana habían pasando lentamente solo con la intención de molestarla. Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo la ansiada cita con el pelirrojo pero simplemente no sucedía Brick ni siquiera la miraba y ella no iba a ir a rogarle una cita; una vez estuvo a punto de cometer ese error pero Miyako y Kaoru la habían detenido. Le habían dicho que eso iba a suceder cuando él se atreviera y que esperara… cuánta razón habían tenido, definitivamente era más placentero el saber que él la había invitado.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la escuela se la pasaba dando suspiros y emitiendo ciertas risitas al imaginarse estando a solas con brick teniendo un romántico momento, y quizá si se la pasaba bien con ella le podría volver a pedir salir con ella. Estaba en su propio mundo y por el momento nadie podía sacarla de allí.

Al llegar a la escuela se fue directo a su salón no sin antes voltear a ver el salón de alado por si se encontraba brick allí, al notar que no estaba volvió su mirada hacia su salón e ingreso en éste. Como lo supuso había llegado más temprano de lo habitual ya que de la emoción a duras penas logró conciliar el sueño por unas cuantas horas.

Se sentó en su lugar y se puso a leer unas revistas sobre tips para la primera cita, al poco rato timbraron para dar anuncio de que empezaba la primera clase, unos cuantos minutos después ingresó al salón Kaoru muy agitada y preocupada pero al notar que no había entrado el profesor se calmó y se dirigió como si nada a su asiento

La pelinegra notó que momoko estaba muy concentrada leyendo una revista juvenil y por un momento pensó que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado

_buenos días_ emitió muy feliz momoko despegando su vista de la revista que sostenía en sus manos

_buenos días_ contestó de igual forma Kaoru solo que sin ganas

_oye no ha llegado Miyako_ afirmó la pelinegra al ver su asiento vacío

_ahora que lo mencionas es verdad_ momoko de igual forma volteo a ver su asiento vacío _ ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?_ preguntó

_quien sabe, ayer estaba bien_ levantó ligeramente los hombros

En ese momento ingresó el profesor obligando a las chicas y a los demás alumnos a abandonar su plática a regañadientes

_continuemos donde nos quedamos, abran su libro en la página 135_ anunció el profesor

_ ¿es que acaso no nos pueden dejar un rato en paz?_ murmuro Kaoru

_ ¿dijo algo señorita matsubara?_ el profesor posó su mirada en la susodicha

_no, nada_ dijo con cansancio

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la tan esperada hora del receso.

_al fin, hasta que nos dejan libres_ esbozó Kaoru mientras guardaba sus cosas

_si_ afirmó momoko _casi no he tenido tiempo de ojear mi revista_ comenzó a lloriquear un poco

_bueno salgamos de aquí_ emitió Kaoru seguida de momoko

Al salir al patio unos chicos divisaron a Kaoru y le fueron a hablar

_Kaoru-sempai ¿quisiera jugar con nosotros? … es que nos falta uno en el equipo y quien mejor que usted sempai_ dijo muy feliz un chico al parecer algo menor que la pelinegra

_si, por favor sempai_ rogó otro chico

_ ¡por supuesto!_ dijo muy feliz _momoko me voy a jugar, hasta más al rato_ le gritó a la pelinaranja avisándole para que ella no se preocupara o creyera que la había abandonado

_ok, hasta luego_ de igual forma le gritó momoko para que alcanzara a oírlo la pelinegra

Momoko por su parte continuaba leyendo la revista y por algunos momentos practicaba algunas poses que veía que estaban en la revista, por suerte para ella esa edición de la revista trataba en su mayoría de la primera cita, y traía artículos de cómo impresionarlo, una idea de cómo debía ir arreglada, etc.… ella lo leía emocionada. Algunas chicas y chicos que pasaban por allá sólo se le quedaban viendo y se reían de ella por lo que hacía, sin embargo ella ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Por otro lado estaban Brick, Boomer y Butch acostados en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol… mejor dicho SU árbol, ya que nadie se atrevía a ir allí ya que esa zona solo les pertenecía a ellos, la habían reclamado desde el día que entraron a la escuela.

Brick tenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mantenía cerrado sus ojos, en su mente visualizaba varias imágenes de lo que podría pasar en la "salida de compañeros" aunque todas las posibles situaciones no le agradaban ni un poco. No tenía idea de cómo actuar exactamente, hasta ahora jamás había estado en una situación así, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era evitar a Momoko al menos hasta la hora de la salida

Boomer habló y rompió el silencio que había entre los tres _necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer_ aseveró el rubio dirigiéndose a butch

_ ¿qué es lo quieres saber?_ preguntó butch sin importancia alguna _no pasó nada interesante_ dio un bostezo, tenía sueño no había dormido muy bien y se sentía sumamente cansado

_sabes a lo que me refiero_ volvió a hablar el rubio

_ ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? ¿Qué pasó ayer?_ exigió saber brick, fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos

_de nada interesante_ bufó el pelinegro se volteo dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos

_ ¡claro que importa es sobre Miyako!_ Boomer elevó más su voz en señal de molestia ya que butch no se dignaba a hablar y él ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia algo muy inusual en el rubio

Brick al notar la tensión que se había creado decidió hablar nuevamente _chicos no sé de qué hablan exactamente, así que exijo saber_ sentenció

Butch al escuchar el tono de voz que empleó el pelinaranja decidió hablar no porque le diera miedo sino más bien porque estaba cansado y lo que menos quería enese momento era una discusión _bien_ dijo resignado _lo que pasó fue que ayer fue la primera "lección" de Miyako y todo iba bien hasta que ella se tropezó cayendo sobre su tobillo lo cual hizo que se lastimara. Fui a ver como estaba y allí apareció ese tonto_ señaló al rubio _la llevé al hospital luego la acompañe en su casa le conté a su abuela lo que pasó y ya… eso fue todo_ dijo cansinamente

_ ¿seguro que eso fue todo?_ cuestionó el rubio enarcando una ceja

_si, es todo_ contestó butch ya hartó

_wow no sabía eso_ expresó asombrado brick _ ¿sus amigas saben lo que le pasó?_ preguntó

_no estoy seguro, pero lo más probable es que no, de hecho ya hubieran venido a golpearme o algo parecido si ya lo supieran_ respondió butch rodando los ojos

Lo que no sabían era que una persona había escuchado toda la conversación entre los chicos _así que eso fue lo que pasó_ dijo la persona misteriosa _interesante, algo me dice que Miyako requerirá de cuidados_ esbozó unas risas y se fue del lugar

* * *

**Momoko's Pov**

Habían tocado el timbre hacía sólo unos segundos lo que indicaba que las clases se habían acabado. Me encontraba muy nerviosa no había visto a brick en todo el día podría ser que me haya evitado… pero ¿qué cosas pienso? Es inverosímil esa idea.

Los nervios de la cita ya me estaban comenzando a afectar. Recogí mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila; esperé a que Kaoru de igual forma recogiera las suyas y fuimos en dirección hacia la salida. Por suerte ese día nos retiraron más temprano ya que los profesores tendrían una junta y era absurdo mantenernos en esa "prisión" sin hacer nada más que el típico relajo, que de cierta forma ahora me parecía estúpido

Cerca de la reja la que nos separaba de la "cárcel de estudios" y la libertad estaba Brick, Boomer y Butch, posé mi mirada en brick y allí la mantuve un rato. Al notar que me vio viéndolo _vaya juego de palabras_ pensé, me sonrojé, corrí hacia él tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas olvidando por un momento a mi amiga Kaoru luego le pediría perdón pero es que simplemente no pensaba en nada al estar cerca de él o con el simple hecho de verlo.

_hola brick_ emití nerviosa al llegar junto a él

_hola_ me dijo con su voz varonil que tanto me encantaba oír, en ese momento poco me importan los demás. Kaoru se fue acercando a nosotros y con su mirada me dio a entender que quería, un 'clic' hizo en mi cabeza y me acordé _oigan chicos de casualidad no saben ¿por qué no vino Miyako?_ les pregunté inocentemente posando mi mirada en todos

_butch y Boomer saben_ dijo brick, ellos al escuchar la mención de sus nombres se pusieron nerviosos y preocupados mirándose entre si

_hablen de una vez que me pongo impaciente_ emitió mi pelinegra amiga algo molesta entendía a que se debía igual yo estaba preocupada por Miyako ya que rara vez faltaba, es más odiaba faltar

_ella se lastimó es todo_ respondió con simpleza Butch encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntamos asombradas las dos unísonamente

_ ¿cómo que Miyako está lastimada?_ Kaoru empezó a apretar sus puños y fruncía el ceño, noté como se tensaba el ambiente

_Kaoru cálmate, vamos a verla ahorita_ dije intentando tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que me interponía entre ella y los chicos lo que menos quería era que alguien más resultara herido

Sujeté del brazo a Kaoru y la comencé a jalar alejándonos de los chicos.

_nos vemos más al rato_ le grité a brick antes de desaparecer de la vista de él. Brick solo asintió levemente a modo de contestación.

Solo fueron unos minutos de trayecto hasta la casa de Miyako, pero me pareció más largo que nunca. Kaoru se relajó un poco al estar enfrente de la entrada. Llamamos a la puerta y luego de esperar unos minutos apareció su abuela, en cuanto nos vio nos dedicó una sonrisa y nos hizo pasar.

La casa seguía como la recordaba de hecho no había cambiado en nada. No tenía mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba pero el volver a entrar a ella, y notar que no había cambiado me hacía sentir que los meses no habían pasado en absoluto. Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de Miyako no sin antes recibir un ofrecimiento de algo de beber por parte de su abuela, a lo cual negamos gentilmente.

Al estar frente a su puerta se me revolvió el estomago, me sentía muy nerviosa, por dentro ansiaba saber la razón por la cual se encontraba lastimada y otra parte de mí no quería saber nada del asunto.

Kaoru de igual forma estaba nerviosa y preocupada se le notaba claramente en los ojos. Tocamos levemente la puerta y nos quedamos unos segundos esperando la respuesta.

-Pase- se escuchó dentro del cuarto proveniente de la voz de Miyako. Kaoru y yo nos vimos entre sí y asentimos. En cuanto abrimos Kaoru se inquietó. Me pasmé al ver a mi amiga en ese estado, ayer estaba perfectamente.

Su sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Kaoru se acercó despacio hacia ella, de igual forma yo lo hice.

-Hola, chicas- habló con su cálida y tranquila voz -. ¡Me alegro de que hayan venido!

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Kaoru preocupada ignorando el saludo.

-Nada, solo fue un pequeño accidente –esbozó una risita y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

-Tuvo que pasar algo grave para que te pusieran un yeso –me acerqué más a ella y con cuidado me senté en el borde de su cama.

Ayer se encontraba intacta no tenía ni un solo rasguño, y de un día para otro se encontraba postrada en cama y con un pie enyesado.

-No es nada realmente –volvió a replicar Miyako.

-No somos tontas Miyako –habló Kaoru-. Sabemos que para que te pongan un yeso debe ser algo de gravedad o por lo menos…

-que se te haya fracturado algún hueso –agregué mirando seriamente a Miyako.

Se encogió de hombros al escucharnos. Kaoru se acercó y al igual que yo se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de ella.

-Solo dinos que ocurrió –le dije con calma. Kaoru asintió apoyando mi idea.

-Bueno –comenzó -. Lo que pasó fue que ayer fue mi practica de futbol con Butch y ocurrió un pequeño accidente que fue ocasionado por mi torpeza –se comenzó a reír de sí misma -. Me caí sobre mi tobillo y cuando intenté moverlo me dolía.

Ambas escuchábamos atentamente cada palabra que decía, noté como Kaoru se tensó al escuchar la mención de Butch. Comenzó a apretar de nuevo sus puños en señal de molestia.

-No tenías que ocultarnos nada, además somos tus amigas –le dije con dulzura -. Somos tus amigas pudiste habernos dicho para que viniéramos a verte, ¿verdad Kaoru? –voltee a verla e inmediatamente dejó de apretar sus puños como cuando sorprendes a una niña pequeña haciendo algo malo e inmediatamente deja lo que está haciendo

Dio un suspiro-. Claro que sí, además no tendríamos que habernos enterado por medio de los chicos.

-Lo siento, es que no quería molestarlas –Miyako bajó su cabeza y con su flequillo se tapó su vista.

-Está bien, ahora que sabemos, te vamos a cuidar –esbocé una sonrisa, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

-Gracias –contestó aún sin levantar su vista, después de unos segundos alzó su mirada encontrándome con sus ojos azules sumamente brillosos, que tanto me encantaba ver en su rostro.

Desde la planta baja se escuchó la voz de su abuela –Miyako-chan otras personas vinieron a verte –anunció. Me sentía extraña y por alguna razón también celosa… celosa de que vinieran otras personas a verla y que supieran sobre su condición cuando yo me había enterado apenas hace un rato.

Miyako alejó mi mano de la suya con delicadeza e inmediatamente se puso a juguetear con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Kaoru posó sus manos sobre la de ella dándole a entender de qué se calmara un poco, Miyako comenzó a contagiarme su actitud y no entendía el motivo.

Antes de que Kaoru intentara hablar escuchamos perfectamente las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Miyako en donde nos encontrábamos, nos quedamos calladas.

Se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta y luego el pomo giró abriendo la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue grande al notar las siluetas de las personas allí paradas. Voltee a ver a Kaoru y se encontraba asombrada al igual que yo, por otro lado Miyako aún continuaba jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Hola –dijeron tímidamente Boomer y Butch al entrar-. Espero que estés mejor –dijo Butch sumamente nervioso al notar la mirada de Kaoru sobre él.

-Hola –contestó cordialmente Miyako sonriendo al momento que alzaba su vista

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? –preguntó molesta Kaoru, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

Boomer se acercó lentamente y con determinación, hacia donde estaba Miyako –toma, son para ti –su mano tembló al momento de estirarla para entregarle un ramo de tulipanes, su rostro tenía un rubor muy notorio. Miyako al ver los tulipanes se sonrojó violentamente.

Butch al percatarse de la acción de Boomer de igual forma se acercó hacia ella y le extendió un ramo de violetas dobles las cuales sostenía entre sus manos. Eso solo empeoro el estado de Kaoru.

-Brick, que gusto verte de nuevo –hablé rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado ya que me resultaba incomodo.

-Hmp, hola –contestó poniendo una sonrisa de lado, la cual le quedaba perfecta en su rostro. Logró acelerar mi corazón con ese sencillo movimiento.

-Gra…gracias –contestó Miyako al momento que sujetaba ambos ramos de flores para poder acercarlas a ella y olfatearlas. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-¿Así que fue tu culpa? –dijo Kaoru apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza, su mirada permanecía oculta entre sus rebeldes cabellos negros.

Volteó a ver a Butch y su mirada me aterrorizó no parecía ser la misma Kaoru que conocía.

-Kaoru-chan de hecho fue mi culpa –intervino Miyako, de su rostro no quedaba señal de la sonrisa que anteriormente estaba allí. En su rostro se podía apreciar el miedo que le provocaba aquella situación.

-Hola, Miyako –habló Brick desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba, para intentar calmar el ambiente. Lo cual no funcionó.

-Hola, Brick –Miyako le contestó cortésmente el saludo con una agradable sonrisa-. Me da gusto que vinieras. Al verla sonreírle de ese modo y a Brick contestarle del mismo modo, mi estomago se contrajo y me invadieron los celos. Lo cual oculté, no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerme celosa y más de mi amiga.

-¡Tú le enseñabas futbol! y ¿no tomaste las precauciones necesarias? –le gritó Kaoru con una mirada cargada de odio

Butch solo se le quedó viendo sin decir nada y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Lo que hizo exasperar más a Kaoru.

-¡Respóndeme! –volvió a exigirle aún más molesta si es que se podía. Se acercó a Butch y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa fuertemente logrando alzarlo del suelo unos milímetros. Apretó los dientes.

-¡Kaoru-chan!, ¡Kaoru-chan! –Gritó Miyako desde la cama al ver a Kaoru comportarse de ese modo y más con un amigo de ella-. ¡Kaoru-chan suéltalo lo lastimas! –le volvió a gritar al ver que ella no le hacía caso. Gimoteó. De sus mejillas descendieron unas lágrimas dejando su rastro detrás de ellas. Odiaba las peleas y más si sucedían enfrente de ella.

De igual forma detestaba las peleas tanto verbales como físicas. Intenté moverme para detenerla pero el miedo me invadió de solo pensar que al moverme haría que lo lastimara más o que empeoraría la situación.

-¡Kaoru! –le grité, mis labios temblaron y la miraba con temor.

Al fin reaccionó y se percató de que tanto Miyako como yo estábamos temblando de miedo y la causante de eso no era otra que Kaoru. Me tambaleé y con cuidado mesujeté de un mueble cercano para no perder el equilibrio.

Kaoru bufó.

Soltó a Butch dejándolo caer en el frió piso y salió de la habitación ignorando nuestros gritos.

Butch se intentó levantar del piso con ayuda de Boomer, había resultado un poco lesionado con la caída. No fue por la altura sino más bien por la fuerza con la que había caído. Brick estaba estupefacto en el marco de la puerta, apenas podía moverse de su lugar. Parecía una estatua.

Miyako continuaba llorando no lograba detener sus lágrimas. Del mismo modo me encontraba, reprimí lo más que pude las mías y me moví de mi sitio.

Me acerqué a ella y con delicadeza le acaricié su cabello.- Miyako, no creo que quieras que se marchiten tus flores ¿o sí? –le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me acercó sus flores para que las tomara –ya sé dónde ponerlas –dije al momento que me daba vuelta y salía de la habitación. Necesitaba salir de allí, el ambiente me sofocaba.

Pasé alado de Brick y ni siquiera me notó seguía aún consternado por la actitud de mi amiga. Lo miré de reojo y continué con mi marcha hasta la cocina.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Kaoru, necesitaba hablar con ella se había comportado muy rara y eso era malo. Normalmente nunca era tan agresiva, me sorprendió su actitud… no será que… _¿Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente?_ pensé preocupada. Ella no podía seguir culpándose por aquello todas lo habíamos superado o al menos eso creía.

* * *

**Fin Momoko's Pov**

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si no es lo que esperaban pero ya qué u.u y quizás estuvo raro lo de la narración de Momoko pero quería probar otro método de narración aunque sea solo en los pov´s de los personajes xD**

**Hasta el siguiente cap… dejen reviews con ellos me hacen inmensamente feliz hehehe ^^**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo **

**Matta-ne =^.^= **


	9. Recuerdos y el inicio de la venganza

**Hola de nuevo ^^ perdón por tardar en actualizar pero me invadió la flojera y ya ni sabía que escribir xD creo que ya pasaron más de 2 semanas que no actualizo u.u gomene pero se me había olvidado cuando subí el cap pasado hehe **

**Ahora continuo con los reviews: **

**Dreams 00: si los celos se adueñaron de Kaoru pero en parte tiene una razón , y la verdad no sé cómo irá la historia tengo una vaga idea pero nada en claro :/**

**Ppgz: si en todos lados hay celos xD amo los celos en los personajes jeje (creo que ya se notó :P) en este cap puse un poco de sus recuerdos… y lo siento el cap de la cita será el siguiente cap :D intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible ^^**

**Bueno no los entretengo más, a leer…**

**Nos leemos abajo… **

* * *

_Capitulo 9…_

Momoko salió rápidamente del cuarto de Miyako y cerró la puerta tras sí. Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina, allí se encontró con la abuela de su amiga y le preguntó por un florero a lo cual ella le mostró donde había uno. Momoko fue a buscarlo y lo llenó de agua, su mente le daba vueltas lo ocurrido hacía un rato la aturdió demasiado que aún no conseguía regresar totalmente a la normalidad.

Se quedó observando unos segundos los dos ramos de flores. Primero el de Boomer "Tulipanes"* una sonrisa se le formó en sus labios ¿qué otra prueba más necesitaba su amiga para darse cuenta de que lo sentía el chico por ella? Luego observó detenidamente el ramo de Butch "Violetas Dobles"***** ella no sabía mucho de flores pero conocía algunas… si Kaoru solo supiera lo que realmente significaban quizá no se hubiera molestado tanto, ella no conocía muy bien a Butch pero suponía que él sentía algo por su pelinegra amiga.

Se dispuso a ponerlas en el florero delicadamente.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Miyako la tensión aún permanecía tal y como estaba antes. Nadie se atrevía a hablar solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los presentes.

-Creo que ya me voy, tengo que arreglarme –dijo Brick rompiendo el silencio que allí reinaba

-Entiendo, gracias por haber venido –contestó Miyako alzando su mirada y viéndolo fijamente

-Adiós –contestó, sonrío sin ganas y salió del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano

-Yo… yo creo que también debo irme –habló Butch saliendo de su trance de culpabilidad se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y antes de que saliera habló de nuevo-. Si quieres puedes dejarlo, creo que es lo mejor –en ningún momento él volteo a ver.

-¡No quiero dejarlo! –Le gritó-, esto solo fue un pequeño accidente causado por mí no dejes que lo que te dijo Kaoru-chan te afecte –disminuyó su tono de voz –sabes que no fue tu culpa –sonrío débilmente

-Creo que no puedo hacer nada si es tu decisión –se giró levemente y la vio –hasta luego Boomer, Miyako –salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Miyako bufó.

Se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y cubrió su mirada con ellas.

-Miyako… -llamó el rubio

Ella apartó sus manos de su rostro y lo encontró observándola, se ruborizó. E inmediatamente intentó arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, con las yemas de sus dedos trataba de limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas que anteriormente estaban allí.

Le sonrío dulcemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, se acercaba lenta y nerviosamente hacia donde estaba ella posó su mirada en su tobillo enyesado

-Claro, creo que ya lo dejé muy en claro hoy –en su voz había un tono juguetón que el rubio inmediatamente captó

Boomer esbozó una risa melodiosa y luego sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de ella fueron los primeros en retirarse no podía soportar esa mirada tan penetrante posada en su persona

-Gracias por haber venido, y por el ramo de Tulipanes fue un gesto amable de tu parte.

-No… no fue nada, supuse que eso sería lo mejor que te podía traer –río nervioso –traería un ramo diario si con eso te mejoraras –unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó violentamente.

Miyako igual se sentía acalorada por el comentario y también estaba de lo más feliz por estar hablando con él sin las acostumbradas interrupciones de siempre, ya sea de sus amigas o de ciertos chicos celosos. Sentía que con ese detalle había compensado lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

-Creo que ahora si debo irme –habló Boomer sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos -, debo irme a mis clases de esgrima si no fuera por eso quizá me quedaría un rato mas… digo si no te molesta –dijo muy nervioso por casi haberse delatado

-No me molestaría jamás tu compañía –dijo con dulzura la joven -. Aunque es una lástima que te tengas que ir, pero qué bueno que vayas a clases de esgrima. Me alegro

-¿Eh? ¿Te alegra? –preguntó confundido el joven

-Sí, ¡me alegra! –contestó de lo más feliz la rubia

-Gracias –Boomer se acercó a la rubia y le depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla –Hasta luego, Miyako-san –le susurró antes de separarse de ella. Se alejó de ella y con una velocidad impresionante salió muy rojo del cuarto, dejando de igual forma a Miyako.

.

.

.

Al bajar las escaleras, al pie de estas Boomer se encontró con Momoko.

Ella al verlo muy rojo le preguntó: -¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Él al escuchar lo que le preguntaba se volvió a acordar de lo que había hecho y quedó aún más rojo si es que se podía –si, perfectamente –contestó feliz y presuroso –adiós –se despidió de ella y salió de la casa dejando a Momoko muy confundida por su actitud.

.

.

.

-Ya regresé –anunció Momoko al entrar al cuarto de Miyako, entró y se encontró de igual forma muy roja a su amiga y perdida en sus pensamientos -¿te encuentras bien? –se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su frente de ella para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre

-Momoko-chan ¿qué haces? –preguntó la aludida retirando la mano de su amiga de su frente y con sus manos hacía como si estuviera ahuyentando insectos voladores solo que en vez de insectos ahuyentaba las manos de su amiga que insistían en volver a posarse en su frente

-Pensé que tenías fiebre estabas muy roja… pero ahora que me pongo a pensar Boomer igual estaba muy rojo –puso uno de sus dedos en su barbilla en gesto pensativo-. Me pregunto… ¿qué habrá pasado? –la miró de forma pícara

-Nada, nada –se apresuró a contestar la rubia, río nerviosamente

-Por como actúas… algo me dice que no me estás diciendo la verdad

-No es nada realmente, pero ¿qué no tenías una cita hoy? –le preguntó cambiando de tema

-¡Es verdad! –gritó Momoko al acordarse de su cita, miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en el cuarto-. ¿Qué, ya es tan tarde? Me tengo que ir –recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo estaba dispuesta a salir del cuarto cuando Miyako la interrumpió

-¿Qué crees que pase con Kaoru-chan?, ¿Crees que esté molesta con nosotras o… conmigo?

-No lo sé –contestó Momoko seria –pero dudo que esté molesta con nosotras o contigo, lo más conveniente es que la dejemos sola un rato.

-Tienes razón, bueno apresúrate te queda poco tiempo –la apuró ya que cada vez se le hacía más tarde

-Es cierto, bueno cuídate hasta luego –se despidió y salió como bala de la casa no sin antes despedirse de su abuela de Miyako y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, si no se apuraba Brick se molestaría por su retraso.

.

.

.

.

Las piedras salían disparadas hacia una dirección indefinida por la fuerza de unas patadas aplicada en ellas. Kaoru estaba molesta y no quería regresar a su casa, lo que menos necesitaba eran preguntas o reclamos independientemente del tema que fueran.

Continuó pateando las piedritas que se encontraban en el camino, y de paso algunas latas de soda allí aventadas. Sin embargo el hacer eso no aminoraba su rabia y ¿por qué no decirlo? También su tristeza.

Llegó al parque central de la ciudad y se sentó en una banca, notó que el parque se encontraba vacío algo muy raro pero pensando en la hora que era se podía comprender. Comenzó a mover sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás como niña pequeña, mientras pensaba.

Sabía que se había comportado muy raro, desde hacía unos días sentía que no se comportaba como ella habitualmente lo hacía. Repentinamente el recuerdo de lo que hizo en la cafetería vino a su mente, se ruborizó, no podía creer que hubiera actuado así enfrente de Butch y Brick y más usando a Boomer como su conejillo de indias, pero necesitaba desquitarse de cierta forma quizá no era lo correcto y el que hubiera hecho eso no quería decir que las chicas le fueran a contar lo que estaban cuchicheando ese día.

Realmente no entendía bien sus sentimientos y el que su cerebro no quisiera colaborar con ella no le ayudaba en mucho. Últimamente no pensaba solo actuaba bueno más de lo habitual. Y ahora había actuado muy mal, vio en los ojos de sus amigas un temor profundo y era ella quien lo provocaba. Solo por eso había soltado a Butch, porque sus amigas se lo imploraron, no había otro motivo; en ese momento se encontraba cegada por la ira.

Ahora que podía pensar y razonar sobre su comportamiento, se sentía como una escoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Disculpa ¿me puedes pasar ese balón? –preguntó una niña pelinegra de unos 5 años aproximadamente, tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda y por su corte y su forma de vestir se podía intuir que amaba los deportes _

_-¿yo? –preguntó otra niña de la misma edad que la pelinegra, era rubia su cabello estaba sujetado en dos coletas y tenía unos ojos color azules como el cielo, tenía puesto un pequeño vestidito rosa y un broche en su cabello_

_-Sí, tú ¿quién más? –contestó la niña pelinegra rodando los ojos_

_-Perdón –recogió el balón y se acercó hasta la niña pelinegra –toma, aquí tienes –se lo entregó sonriéndole_

_-Gracias –contestó un poco extrañada por la actitud de la rubia _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó la rubia-. Mi nombre es Miyako_

_-Me llamo Kaoru –estiró su pequeña mano para saludarse como se debía a lo que Miyako también estiró la suya_

_-¿Puedo jugar contigo? –Miyako le sonrío_

_-No sé, el futbol no es para niñitas –se le quedó viendo seria_

_-Pero tú también eres una niña –Miyako estaba confundida, Kaoru era una niña aún cuando su ropa y su corte de cabello podría aparentar otra cosa_

_-Si lo soy, pero yo no soy una niñita llorona ni nada de ese estilo._

_-Nunca me referí a eso pero… ¿si puedo jugar contigo? –volvió a pedir Miyako_

_Kaoru dio un soplido-. Está bien, vamos –comenzó a caminar seguida de Miyako._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_

Ese recuerdo volvió a su mente una y otra vez. No se lo podía sacar aunque quisiera, involuntariamente regresaba. Decidió quedarse un rato más en el parque y recostarse sobre el césped, allí nadie la molestaría.

.

.

.

.

Butch decidió irse a su casa, para su suerte ese día no tenía prácticas ni nada ya que no se encontraba de humor para ir, y aunque los tuviera no iría, aparte se encontraba un poco adolorido por la caída en el frío y duro piso momentos antes.

Caminó lentamente no ansiaba llegar a su casa, de todos modos iba a llegar a ella así fuera rápido o lento. Prefirió tomarse su tiempo e ir lentamente. Pasó cerca del parque central y se percató de que allí estaba Kaoru recostada en el césped, decidió pasar de largo. No era el momento para hablar con ella y él tampoco se sentía preparado para enfrentarla de nuevo.

De solo recordar la mirada que le dedicaba al momento de tenerlo alzado hacía que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Jamás la había visto tan molesta y por la actitud de sus amigas intuyó que ellas menos.

Sabía que cuando Kaoru se enterara del pequeño suceso con Miyako, se iba a molestar pero nunca imaginó que a tal magnitud.

Caminó y después de un rato llegó por fin al portón de su casa. Entró cabizbajo y se encerró en su cuarto. A rastras llegó hasta su cama, se aventó en ella y enterró su rostro en su almohada. El día había sido peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Aunque no lo aparentaba mucho, realmente le interesaba Kaoru. Ahora con lo sucedido con Miyako era lógico que ella lo odiara. Incluso él mismo se odiaba en ese momento, rodó en la cama quedando boca arriba admirando el techo.

Restregó su cara con la palma de ambas manos. Recién había comenzado el reto y a él ya le había empezado a ir mal, de Boomer no sabía nada y sobre Brick, apenas lo cumpliría.

Decidió dormirse un rato, así no pensaría en sus problemas por un rato. O al menos hasta que llegaran sus padres para hacerle el clásico interrogatorio de _"como le había ido ese día" _

.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

_-Oye, oye –llamó la rubia -, ¿tienes más amigos o amigas? –preguntó inocentemente_

_-Claro que tengo, pero muy pocos, es más creo que tengo más amigos –río la pelinegra –y… ¿tú? –trató de aparentar como si no le importara la respuesta_

_-Sí, varias, en especial una niña llamada Momoko la conocí en este parque –le mostró un lugar en específico –siempre vamos a esa parte a jugar, te la presentaré cuando la vea_

_-Como quieras –Kaoru encogió los hombros_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_

Chasqueó la lengua, otra vez volvían ciertos recuerdos que ella preferiría olvidar. Habían pasado algunos años y aún se sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido por ella quizá… quizá nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Aaagh –gritó ya exasperada, tomando su cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos -, los recuerdos no se van.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Hola, mi nombre es Momoko un gusto –sonrío graciosamente una niña pelirroja de 5 años de edad, su cabello naranja le llegaba hasta la espalda el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y con un característico moño rojo encima, sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa._

_-Igual, mi nombre es Kaoru –se apuntó a si misma_

_-Kaoru-chan, ella es mi amiga –habló Miyako sonriendo y dirigiendo una mirada a Momoko_

_-Sí, ella es mi amiga –asintió Momoko-. Y ahora tú también eres mi amiga Kaoru-chan._

_Kaoru sintió una punzada en el corazón, se sentía extraña y feliz. Aunque no dijera nada le agrada escuchar la mención de su nombre y al final el sufijo __chan__, ella no dejaba que nadie más se dirigiera a ella con su nombre además de su familia, según le habían dicho se llamaban a las personas por sus apellidos._

_Pero con esas dos extrañas niñas era diferente, si ellas le podían llamar por su nombre ¿por qué los demás no? A partir de allí decidió cambiar su perspectiva, llamaría a las personas por su nombre a menos que fuera una persona mayor. _

_Ella también quería probar hacerlo._

_-Miyako, Momoko-habló con timidez _

_-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntaron ambas dirigiendo su total atención a Kaoru_

_-¿So… somos amigas ahora? –le pareció una pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba probar hablarles por su nombre aunque ella no emplearía el sufijo __chan__, mejor dicho no quería hacerlo._

_-¡Claro! –respondieron Miyako y Momoko mostrándole una amplia sonrisa cada una_

_Kaoru se ruborizó y sonrío ya que habitaba una felicidad en su interior que no era capaz de demostrar de otra forma._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_

.

.

.

.

-Ya llegué –anunció Momoko entrando a su casa, rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras en un tiempo récord, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

Kuriko que estaba en la cocina observó como su hermana mayor subía las escaleras como una posesa, dejó su plato en el fregadero luego lavaría los platos, ahora tenía algo importante que hacer.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto procurando hacer el menor ruido quizá su hermana aún no hubiera notado que ella estaba en casa. Entró y se dirigió hacia una pequeña cajita que mantenía oculta bajo su cama allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Sonrío maliciosamente, mantuvo la cajita en sus manos mientras se cercioraba de que su hermana estuviera abajo lo más seguro comiendo lo más rápido que podía. Su madre le había dado permiso bajo una condición, solo podía ir a su cita si antes comía.

Al darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba comiendo, fue directo al cuarto de su hermana, entró en el baño y fijó su vista en el bote de champú de su hermana. Abrió su pequeña cajita y de ella sacó un pequeño envase que contenía un líquido azul muy transparente. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo vació todo dentro del bote de champú de su hermana, lo agitó vigorosamente. Cuando acabó de agitarlo salió como una bala del cuarto de su hermana y se encerró en su propio cuarto.

Estaba segura de que cuando su hermana viera el efecto que le produciría el "champú" le daría un paro cardíaco, o pensando positivamente quizá le agradaría. Rogaba que fueran ambas ya que así sufriría, pero si su hermana sufría eso solo aseguraba que ella también lo haría y doblemente peor o incluso más.

Quizá ella también sufriría pero al menos lo habría disfrutado.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que escuchó a su hermana cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y el típico "Ya me voy" al salir de la casa.

Se asomó con cautela a su ventana procurando que no la fuera a ver Momoko. Sonrío amplia y maliciosamente al notar que ya estaba comenzando a hacer efecto su muy especial "champú"

-Me pregunto si notará el cambio antes de que llegue a su cita –dijo a la nada kuriko, aun conservando esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

* * *

**Este es el significado de las flores por si no lo saben hehe**

***Tulipanes: romance, respeto, fidelidad también se puede interpretar como "me gustas"**

***Violetas dobles: amistad, belleza interior, lealtad, también puede ser: comparto tu amor o amistad aunque en este caso sería amistad :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap… más o menos intente poner algo de los recuerdos de Kaoru n.n poco a poco los voy a ir poniendo … aunque no sepa cómo va a ir a la historia tengo una vaga idea y mmm ciertas ideas en mente hehe**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews :D y perdonen de nuevo mi retraso :/**

**Matta-ne =^.^= **


	10. La cita y el reto de Brick

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo :D perdón por la demora… pero es que simplemente no me podía concentrar :/ es que me puse a leer un manga y a decir verdad de cierta forma me sentí un poco identificada que todas las ideas se borraron de la mente y no podía escribir me puse a pensar muchas cosas y las ideas colisionaron pfff u.u pero eso ya está arreglado y aquí les traigo el cap que la mayoría estaba esperando por cierto si quieren saber el nombre del manga es: Strobe edge por si gustan leerlo, aunque no es obligatorio hacerlo hehe **

**Ahora voy con los reviews:**

**Dreams00: sip creo que se nota demasiado que me gusta la pareja de los azules xD pero ya veré como disminuir eso jejeje las cosas entre los verdes tendrán que esperar más, ahora sólo me concentré en los rojitos ^^**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: jaja gracias, y aquí te traigo el cap**

**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san: no sabía que Kaoru te gustara o.o ahora lo sé, y no te preocupes comenta cuando puedas :D**

**Karla-20: jajaja morí de risa con eso de "la pinche Kuriko" xD**

**Ppgz: si igual yo las amo *¬* todas esas preguntas tendrán respuesta… creo xD con este cap te responderé algunas, y las que no, pronto lo sabrás en lo que avanza la historia :D**

**Dickory5: cap.6 (sip, Kaoru se pasó de… de bitch jeje ¬¬) cap.8 (jajaja con chance y si se vuelva hombre :P ya tiene la fuerza ¿no?) cap.9 ten por seguro que así será haha soy mala con Momoko xD pero también hay otra pequeña reacción**

**Ahora si los dejo leer… :D**

**Advertencia: Capitulo muy largo xP ... capitulo especial para los y las amantes de los rojitos ^^  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 10…_

**Brick's Pov**

Con algo de trabajo logré pronunciar unas palabras de despedida, mi mente se encontraba en blanco por el comportamiento de Kaoru. Mi garganta se encontraba seca, me despedí de Miyako, Boomer y Butch y salí lo más normal que pude de la casa de ella. Al bajar las escaleras no me encontré con Momoko eso me consoló, me pareció sentir que se me quedó viendo al momento de pasar a mi lado para salir del cuarto, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia ya que aún no podía procesar nada por mi mente.

Tampoco encontré a su abuela lo cual se me hizo un poco raro, quizá hubiera salido.

Comencé a caminar con dirección a mi casa la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la de Miyako.

Cuando llegué a mi casa encontré la casa intacta, tal y como estaba antes de irme a la escuela. Mi madre había recogido y limpiado un poco la casa antes de irse a trabajar y mi padre no era muy desastroso, ese era yo, pero solo desordenaba mi cuarto. Ya que mi madre enojada parecía un demonio y lo mejor era no desatar su furia.

Subí a mi cuarto y dejé la puerta abierta después de todo no había nadie en la casa. Me encontraba nervioso dentro de un rato más estaría a solas con Momoko ¿qué tal si me secuestraba o algo así? Me horroricé de solo pensarlo

-¡No! –Me reproché –No voy a dejar que me haga nada, no soy una niñita cobarde voy a ir y regresare tranquilo a Mi casa –me dije dándome valor, era absurdo pensar que una niñita me haría daño o… que me secuestraría.

Fui al baño y me metí a duchar. Sentir el agua en contacto con mi desnuda piel hacía que me invadiera una tranquilidad y que todas esas emociones que había sentido se esfumaran junto con el agua. Al finalizar salí del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo mi parte baja y con otra me secaba el agua que escurría de mi cabello.

Me acerqué a mi armario y vi varias prendas, entre ellas divisé un conjunto algo apartado de todo lo demás. Seguramente quien lo había hecho era Butch.

Rodé los ojos y la agarré, después de todo eso me ahorraría estar buscando entre tanta ropa. Constaba de una playera blanca de cuello redondo, encima una camisa roja con unas diminutas rayas blancas y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos vans blancos, y como siempre no podía faltar mi inseparable gorra roja.

Posé mi mirada en el reloj que se encontraba sobre mi buró, alado de mi cama y me percaté de que faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada en la que debía encontrarme con Momoko. Caminé lentamente y salí tranquilo de mi casa, dejándola igual que como estaba antes de que llegara.

No creo que Momoko se molestara por que llegara unos minutos más tarde aunque… pensándolo bien… cuando me fui de la casa de Miyako, si no estaba mal, Momoko aún permanecía allí según poniendo los ramos que habían llevado ese par de tontos, en agua.

Yo simplemente decidí no llevarle nada a Miyako, con mi presencia bastaría, además… yo no sabía de su situación hacía algunas horas que me había enterado y eso sólo porque Boomer quería "aclarar" los detalles. Mejor dicho lo hizo porque sus celos lo estaban comiendo vivo. Sí que es un tonto es obvio que le gusta la rubia eso se puede notar a kilómetros de distancia, pero incluso Miyako es aún más tonta por no percatarse de sus sentimientos de mi amigo, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Y ni hablar de Butch, me sentía mal por él, le había tocado la peor parte. Kaoru enojada daba miedo, pero incluso hoy me sorprendió por tanta ira y odio que emanaba de ella, me había dejado en un estado vegetal, su reacción. No podía moverme, me costaba respirar, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondía. La mirada que proyectaba dejaba helado, incluso a sus amigas les intimidó.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la entrada del parque de diversiones y como supuse había llegado como unos 5 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, busqué con la mirada varios lugares cercanos pero no había ninguna señal de Momoko, al final a ella se le había hecho tarde. Pues su tiempo conmigo está corriendo si llega tarde es su problema aunque… pensándolo bien si llega tarde me conviene, así pasaría menos tiempo con ella y dudo que dure mucho la dichosa _cita._

.

.

15 minutos pasaron y Momoko no llegaba, me estaba empezando a desesperar, parecía un completo estúpido ahí parado. El sujeto que se encontraba en la entrada del parque de diversiones me habló:

-Oye ¿te vas a quedar allí parado como estúpido o piensas entrar? –me dijo con burla en su voz, seguido de una sonrisa socarrona

-Claro que voy a entrar, pero cuando se me dé la gana –le dije groseramente, nadie se dirige a mí de esa forma sin que resulte golpeado, "_Idiota"_ pensé al verlo

-¡Brick! –escuché una voz a lo lejos llamándome pero no quería voltear-. Perdón por llegar tarde –por el tono de voz supuse que estaba apenada

Ya sabía de quien se trataba, de mi "cita" Momoko, seguía viendo al sujeto con ira y pensando varias formas de torturarlo

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? –me preguntó y posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro e hizo que me volteara a verla -. ¡No! –le contesté con brusquedad e inmediatamente me arrepentí mi coraje no era hacia ella-. No estoy molesto contigo –le dije ya más calmado y una risita nerviosa se apoderó de mi.

Quedé asombrado al verla, a decir verdad la ropa le quedaba muy bien y… se veía hermosa. Llevaba puesto una blusa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón azul y unos converse y como siempre su inseparable moño rojo. Sus labios estaban brillosos supongo que se habrá puesto algo en ellos para que quedaran así, lo cual los hacía ver muy tentadores, me sonrojé por mis propios pensamientos y de cierta forma también me reproché por pensar en ella de esa forma, se suponía que no me agradaba.

-Amigo, tu novia no es nada fea –escuché de nuevo la voz del sujeto que se encontraba en la entrada

-¡Ella no es mi novia! –le grité muy molesto y sonrojado por su comentario tan… tan innecesario

-Bueno, pero no te alteres rojito.

-¿Rojito? –repetí enojado, definitivamente tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo sin compasión alguna

-¿Y sus boletos? –preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, con la mirada veía pervertidamente a Momoko.

-¡Yo los tengo! –dijo Momoko muy entusiasmada, y de un pequeño bolso comenzó a buscar los dichosos boletos.

-¿Traías ese bolso al llegar? –pregunté confundido

-Sí, estaba detrás de mí –dejó escapar unas risillas y continuó revisando el dichoso bolso-. ¡No los encuentro! –estaba alterada y buscaba sin cesar los boletos

-Si no podemos entrar, podemos ir a otro lado –volteé a ver al sujeto y le dirigí una mirada amenazadora

-¡Ya los encontré! –volteo a verme y me sonrío-. Aquí tiene –se los entregó al sujeto de la entrada y nos dejó pasar

Al estar algo alejados de él, volvió a gritar:

-Cuida a tu linda novia –eso hizo que me detuviera

-¡Qué no es mi novia! –volteé y con el dedo de en medio le hice una seña, él se quedó rojo de la furia y me alejé de allí muy feliz.

.

-¿Brick, estás bien? –habló Momoko llamando mi atención

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien –me encontraba extrañado por su pregunta y su repentina preocupación

-Es que te veías muy alterado.

-Aaa… no, estoy bien –reí nerviosamente, quizá no le prestó mucha atención a la "plática" con aquel sujeto

-Que bueno, ¡Me alegro! –estaba sonriendo ampliamente y algo ¿aliviada? Al verla así hizo que sintiera que me faltara el aire y latiera estridentemente mi corazón como si se fuera a salir. Sujeté mi pecho y comencé a respirar agitadamente por la boca, inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente*

-¡Brick! –gritó alarmada

-Es… estoy bien –intenté regular mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón-. ¿En qué juego quieres subirte? –volteé a ver en otra dirección, contraria a sus ojos… ¿qué rayos le pasó a mi corazón? Y… ¿por qué había sentido esa opresión en mi pecho? Definitivamente mi corazón se había vuelto loco y extraño.

-¿En los "carritos chocones"? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba en su dirección

-Por mí, está bien, vamos –comenzamos a caminar con dirección hasta el juego.

Habían algunas personas que se estaban preparando, primero subió Momoko, luego subí yo. Se acercó el encargado del juego y nos mostró nuestro respectivo "carrito", cada uno de nosotros se subió en uno. Nos ofreció un casco a lo cual aceptamos, aunque de mala gana. Yo tendría que quitarme mi gorra y ella su moño. El juego comenzó y ella no podía manejarlo bien, me reí de su expresión. "_Tenía que ser una niña" _pensé.

Sentí que alguien me había golpeado en el costado derecho del carro y me di cuenta de que había sido Momoko

-¿Con que, con esas estamos? ¡Que comience el verdadero juego! –aceleré y la golpeé de frente, hice retroceder el carro y la volví a impactar pero esta vez del lado derecho.

Continuamos un gran rato "chocándonos" entre sí. Por un momento pensé que se caería mi cabeza por los tremendos sacudones que me daban desde atrás, me imaginé a mi mismo como el jinete sin cabeza** rondando de un lugar a otro, sin poder encontrar un buen remplazo, tocando en cada puerta, y siendo perseguido por los aldeanos por el resto de mi vida, sería terrible y lloraría si tuviera unos ojos.

Volví a la realidad al volver a sentir otro golpe en mi lado izquierdo, quizá no perdiera la cabeza pero si me dislocaría el cuello. Pero al menos si perdía mi cabeza sería por una buena causa y al menos lo habría disfrutado, y con más fuerza volví a impactar a Momoko y viceversa.

Finalmente acabó el juego y nos bajamos de allí con cuidado, le di un pequeño masaje a mi cuello con mis manos y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y me dejara de doler, volteé a ver a Momoko y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Rayos! Por un momento pensé que se caería mi cabeza, o que se fracturaría mi cuello.

-Es verdad, igual yo sentí eso –comenzó a reírse-. Pensé que era la única que lo había pensado.

-Bueno, ya te diste cuenta que no –sonreí y rodé los ojos, pasé mi mano por mi cabello y me espanté.

-¡Mi gorra! Esos sujetos no me devolvieron.

-A mí tampoco me devolvieron mi moño, vamos a buscarlos –me jaló del brazo y fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas.

-Uff pensé que no la recuperaría –dije aliviado, mientras me colocaba mi gorra en mi cabeza, donde pertenecía-. Momoko –llamé, ella volteó a verme

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, había dejado de acomodarse su cabello para colocar el moño

-¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? –me encogí de hombros, volteé a ver a otro lado, me sentía avergonzado por la pregunta

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que… no sé… creo que está más corto, se veía más largo en la casa de Miyako.

-¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos sorprendida-. No es verdad, no le he hecho nada –se alarmó y se alejó corriendo a los baños.

Escuché un tremendo grito, parecía haber salido de una película de terror, e hizo que se pusiera la piel de gallina. Después de unos minutos salió Momoko del baño con un aura depresiva y parecía una zombi.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le pregunté al verla en ese estado

-Mi… mi cabello está… está corto –dijo con pesadez

-Eso ya lo noté… ¿acaso no te lo cortaste? –esa parecía una respuesta muy obvia y lógica, el cabello no se corta por si sólo… o ¿sí?

-¡No! jamás me cortaría mi cabello –se sujetó su cabello y lloriqueaba un poco, me sentí mal por ella

-No importa, te… te ves bien –sentí que me iba a atragantar al decirle esas palabras, no era de mi estilo darle animo a las chicas y más si esa chica era Momoko.

-¿Enserio? –su ánimo había vuelto y tenía los ojos esperanzados

-Enserio –le aseguré, saqué el moño de ella que había dejado olvidado en una banca al irse corriendo al baño como una posesa, y se lo entregué-. Toma, póntelo.

Ella lo aceptó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, volví a sentir una punzada en mi pecho ("_Corazón ¿te puedes calmar? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? … __Como si me pudiera escuchar)_pensé sarcástico_, _parecía un tonto intentando hablar con un órgano y más aún pelear en mi mente conmigo mismo.

-¡Continuemos! –dijo Momoko muy animada-. Vayamos allí –apuntó la casa de los espejos.

-¿Segura que quieres entrar allí? Hay muchos espejos –intenté persuadirla pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

-Muy segura, vamos –de nuevo me llevó arrastrando allí adentro… ¿Qué se creía Momoko? Ninguna chica me jalaba de esa forma ¿se creía especial o diferente a las demás chicas?

.

Al entrar me asombré de ver demasiados espejos juntos en un sólo lugar. Era enorme, donde voltearas te encontrarías con uno. Fuimos avanzando a través de ellos y era imposible el no reírse de uno mismo o… Momoko.

En algunos me veía alto y desproporcional, en otros muy bajo que incluso parecía "enano", lo único que me faltaba era la ropa y tendría el atuendo completo. En otros era muy musculoso pero con piernas pequeñas, parecido a Johnny Bravo*** me reí de sólo imaginarme a mí y a ese tal Johnny en una caricatura o algo parecido, y así fue sucesivamente.

A Momoko le sucedía lo mismo en unas estaba muy alta, en otras muy baja, también tenía todo su cuerpo pequeño y una cabeza enorme, etc… era muy divertido el ver a las demás personas que entraban, ver como se deformaban de diferentes formas. Finalmente salimos de la casa de los espejos y aún no podíamos dejar de reírnos del todo.

.

Decidimos hacer una pequeña pausa antes de subirnos a otro juego, primero dejamos de reírnos y luego decidimos comprar algo para comer. Ya era algo tarde así que el hambre estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Pedimos una pizza chica y dos refrescos.

Nos pusimos a comer, repartimos equitativamente la pizza, aunque Momoko terminó comiendo menos de la parte que la correspondía. Me ofrecí a comerlo… realmente tenía hambre. Por un momento se produjo un silencio incómodo y recordé que no estaba allí en el parque con Momoko porque quisiera.

-Ya estoy satisfecha –habló, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Igual yo –dije levantándome y estirando mis brazos y piernas, sentía que ya me estaba entumeciendo-. ¿Quieres subirte a otro juego? –pregunté sin interés alguno.

-No realmente… no me malinterpretes, sí quiero subirme a otro juego pero… como acabo de comer lo único que quiero hacer por el momento es caminar –me extrañé cuando dijo que no quería subirse a otro juego, supongo que por eso se habrá explicado mejor. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de subirme a algún juego por lo que accedí a caminar con ella.

.

-La vista del parque es hermosa –dijo deteniéndose a contemplar el parque.

-Es sólo un parque de diversiones, deben de haber mejores –miré los alrededores del parque y no encontré nada que lo hiciera "especial"

-Supongo… pero este es especial… porque estoy contigo –su voz era temblorosa y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo brillante.

Sentía mi rostro arder, el pulso se me aceleró y repentinamente una oleada de distintas sensaciones invadió mi cuerpo

-¿Hablaste con Butch? –preguntó cambiando de tema y continúo con su andar, de igual forma comencé a caminar junto a ella

-No realmente, ¿por qué? –enarqué una ceja.

-Simple curiosidad –hizo una breve pausa-. Digo se veía algo lastimado cuando… cuando Kaoru lo soltó y cayó sobre el piso. Por eso me gustaría saber si está bien –su rostro se suavizó y apareció un dolor en su voz, que casi creí que se le había cortado. Al parecer no le era fácil hablar de lo sucedido en la casa de Miyako, sobre lo que le hizo Kaoru a Butch.

-No te preocupes, Butch ha recibido golpes aún más fuertes que ese, él estará bien, eso no fue nada –dejé escapar una sonrisa confortadora, las palabras inicialmente eran para Momoko pero al final sentí que eran más dirigidas para mí, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras aunque provinieran de mí.

-Gracias –dijo débilmente-. Realmente espero que se mejore –cambio su semblante por uno más alegre-. Creo que es hora de que entremos a la "Casa embrujada"

-¿Es enserio? No le tienes miedo –pregunté incrédulo.

-Para nada, ¿acaso tú sí? –su tono de voz era burlón.

-¡Claro que no! entremos, vas a ver que tú serás la que resulte asustada.

-¿Eso es un reto? –enarcó una ceja y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa divertida

-Por supuesto –dije confiado

-Trato hecho, acepto el reto.

.

Entramos a la "Casa embrujada" parecía como una pequeña montaña rusa pero con techo, era oscura y de cierta forma tenebrosa. Nos subimos juntos en un carrito y comenzó a moverse sobre los rieles, automáticamente.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo ciertas cosas como: arañas que se caían del techo (_falsas por supuesto), _un payaso diabólico (_que a decir verdad no tenía nada de diabólico), _comida que te intentaba atrapar (¿_es enserio? ¿Comida? Si que no tienen imaginación)****_

Hasta el momento ninguno de nosotros había demostrado tener miedo, todas esas cosas eran patéticas. El "carrito" siguió llevándonos a través de la casa, nos llevó dentro de un túnel oscuro, al vislumbrar una luz blanca al final supuse que se habría de acabar el juego, pero me equivoqué.

Al final del túnel había una hoz colgando del techo, era enorme, se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha y cada vez iba bajando más.

-¡Mierda! Esa cosa me cortó –se escuchó la voz de alguien más adelante, no lo podíamos ver bien pero era una persona, hombre a juzgar por el timbre y gravedad de la voz

-¿Estás bien? Rian respóndeme –dijo una mujer suavemente, supuse que era su acompañante-. Sí, pero necesito salir de aquí, esa hoz sí que tenía filo –habló el hombre y se comenzó a reír por su propio comentario

-Rian, no es momento para tus bromas –dijo la mujer preocupada

-Lo sé, bajemos de este juegoooo –su voz se dejó de escuchar, como si se hubieran evaporado, o como si lo hubieran impresionado o algo por estilo, según por como terminó su oración

Momoko se asustó un poco y se aferró a mi brazo, alzamos la mirada y efectivamente la hoz estaba lo suficiente cerca para cortarnos el cuello sino nos agachábamos, no volvimos a oír las voces de esas dos personas. Momoko se agachó y se cubrió con las manos, de igual forma lo hice, pero como el carrito era muy pequeño aunque me inclinara, de alguna forma me rozaría. Levanté la mirada y vi la pequeña gota de sangre en la punta de la hoz, probablemente del otro sujeto "Rian".

Antes de que me rozara la hoz, el piso del carrito se abrió y caímos desde el tercer piso donde nos encontrábamos y que casualmente era el último piso de la "Casa embrujada" y caímos al primer piso sobre un colchón (_ahora entendía por qué "Rian" había acabado su oración así)_, el cual se deslizó y resbalamos a través de un tobogán directo a la salida.

Cuando sentimos que había pasado abrimos nuestros ojos y nos percatamos de que estábamos afuera de la dichosa Casa embrujada, sentí una presión en mi mano izquierda y me di cuenta de que Momoko se aferraba a ella fuertemente. Moví mi mano un poco, incómodo por la situación y ella lo soltó, apenada. Tosí fingidamente y hablé:

-Eso fue raro y peligroso.

-La verdad sí, ¡me impresionas, Brick! Tú no tenías miedo –estaba muy sorprendida

Reí nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué habría de asustarme? Sólo era un juego –me levanté y la ayude a levantarse

-¡Eres increíble! –sus ojos estaban muy iluminados

-No fue la gran cosa –me encogí de hombros y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Era extraño, regularmente cuando una chica me alagaba me sentía el mejor e incluso posaba rebosando de actitud arrogante, pero con ella… me cohibía.

-Toma –extendió su mano hacia mí, en forma de puño

-¿Qué es? –pregunté desconfiado

-Sólo tómalo –dijo

Extendí mi mano para que depositara en ella lo que quería. Sentí un pequeño paquete, abrí mi mano y era una bolsita de plástico

-¿Un dulce? –pregunté extrañado

-No sólo es un dulce, es El Dulce –miró el dulce y luego a mí-. Es mi favorito, espero que te guste.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo tenía guardado en mi bolsa –ladeó su cabeza y se me quedó viendo, posó su dedo índice en su labio menor, como si estuviera pensando

-Y… ¿ahora qué?

-Nada… bueno pensé que te habías cortado, debió de ser mi imaginación.

Di un suspiro-. Todavía queda tiempo para otras atracciones.

-¿En serio? Subamos a la montaña rusa.

.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la montaña rusa, habían varias personas formadas, llegó nuestro turno y subimos pero había un problema… quedaban dos asientos pero separados. Uno estaba enfrente y el otro estaba hasta atrás, a mí realmente no me importaba donde me sentara, un asiento era un asiento.

Pero Momoko no quería, rodé los ojos, ella no tenía remedio.

-¿No se pueden cambiar? –le preguntó al encargado

-Lo siento, pero cada persona escogió su lugar o se sientan en los lugares que quedan o esperan hasta la siguiente ronda –dijo el encargado intentando razonar con ella

Momoko dio un resoplido, vio los lugares y contestó muy decidida:

-Esperamos a la siguiente ronda –se alejó del juego y aunque no quería, la seguí

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le pregunté al estar lo suficientemente lejos, serio

-Nada, sólo que… venimos los dos juntos ¿no? yo quería subirme contigo –escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo, ¿qué tenía de especial yo, para que siempre quisiera estar junto a mí? Decidí no comentar nada al respecto.

-Ya que nos queda tiempo, ¿por qué no jugamos en la mesa de hockey? –sonreí con dificultad, pero a ella le subió el ánimo ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba diferente a lo normal? No me comprendía y lo más importante ¿es qué acaso, cada gesto que hiciera por muy vago que fuera realmente le agradaba a Momoko?

¡Muy bien! –dijo y nos fuimos a la dichosa mesa a jugar un rato.

Aunque no lo pareciera ese juego era adictivo y detestaba perder, cada vez que ella metía el dichoso disco en mi lado me molestaba, pero cuando yo lo metía de su lado era divertido. Odiaba admitirlo pero era un chico competidor. El marcador tenía que llegar a 10 y por el momento íbamos así: Momoko 3 y yo 4. Tenía que concentrarme no iba a dejar que una chica me ganara en algo tan fácil.

Cada vez era más emocionante, cuando yo metía uno ella de igual forma lo hacía. Estaba muy reñido el juego. Hicimos una pequeña pausa y volteamos a ver la montaña rusa que ya casi acababa con su recorrido. Nos miramos desafiantes este era el último juego, ambos estábamos empatados, 9 a 9.

-Vas a perder, Momoko –le dije seguro de mi mismo

-El que va a perder, vas a ser tú –y sin previo aviso empujó el disco directo a mi portería, por suerte lo logré detener justo a tiempo y no entró. Realmente se parecía a mí, si yo hubiera tenido el disco en mi poder en ese momento hubiera empleado la misma técnica que ella uso, volví a lanzarle el disco a su portería, estuvo a punto de entrar pero al último momento la detuvo.

El disco permaneció un rato rebotando de un lado a otro, hasta que el disco finalmente entró en una portería, desgraciadamente en la mía. La ganadora había sido Momoko

Lo único que hice fue dar un soplido y rodar los ojos, odiaba perder y era un chico orgulloso-. Felicidades –le dije con amargura, había perdido contra una chica, que humillación.

Escuché el sonido de unas diminutas llantas de acero, ir perdiendo velocidad, hasta finalmente detenerse, como me lo imaginé la serie de carritos de la montaña rusa había regresado.

Esperamos a que se bajara la gente para subirnos nosotros, Momoko subió primero y decidió sentarse en el primer carrito de toda la fila. La seguí y me senté a su lado, me encontraba nervioso, jamás me había subido a una montaña rusa y no sabía que esperar.

Permanecí callado en lo que se terminaba de llenar el juego, al parecer a Momoko no le molestaba en absoluto mi silencio, y me sentí aliviado al notar que no tenía intención alguna de hablar.

El juego comenzó a dar marcha, cada vez se alejaba más del inicio, mi corazón se aceleraba aún más pareciera como si fuera a explotar. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí al estar muy arriba y a unos segundos de que la serie de carritos avanzara y "disfrutáramos" de la bajada. Se tambaleó y finalmente descendió a una velocidad impresionante, mi primer reflejo fue tomar mi gorra y esconderla entre las piernas, para evitar que el viento se la llevara.

Por un momento sentí que me iba a desmayar de la conmoción, cerré mis ojos momentáneamente y de la nada desapareció el vértigo y todas esas sensaciones de temor y miedo. Pude sentir realmente la emoción que producía el juego, volví a cerrar los ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa que arrojaba contra mi rostro.

.

Tuve una especie de visión, me veía a mi mismo con mi inseparable gorra… pero era diferente, era otra versión, en otro mundo… un mundo paralelo. Tenía poderes y el que más destacaba era que podía volar, era la misma sensación que sentía al estar sobre la montana rusa en movimiento. Volaba sin restricción alguna sobre el cielo azul, mi cabello era más largo y amarrado en una coleta baja… vi a una persona enfrente de mí, poco a poco fui disminuyendo la velocidad. Era una mujer, no, era un niña, al parecer estaba molesta y estaba haciéndome una señal de alto

-¿Ocurre algo, Blossy? ¿O prefieres que te llame Blossom? –dijo mi yo, de esa versión

Por fin abrí mis ojos y me percaté de que el juego ya casi acababa, decidí disfrutar el poco tiempo que quedaba.

.

.

.

Al bajar me sentía aturdido, parpadeé varias veces al ver a Momoko, se parecía a esa tal: "Blossom" del mundo paralelo.

-¿Lo disfrutaste, Brick? –dijo-. Yo lo disfrute mucho, a pesar de que era la primera vez que me subía a uno, ¿estás bien? Pareces confundido –se acercó a mi rostro y lo inspeccionaba buscando algún daño

-Sí, estoy bien… así que ya te puedes alejar –la sujeté de los hombros y la alejé de mí, estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal y eso me molestaba e incomodaba

-Que bueno, aún nos queda algo de tiempo ¿Qué tal si nos subimos a las tazas giratorias?

"_Rayos ¿aún tiene ganas de subirse a más juegos?" _pensé, esa especie de visión me había dejado agotado y no entendía por qué.

.

Como el chico tuve que tomar el mando del juego y hacerlo girar, Momoko pedía que fuera más rápido. Lo hice girar aún más rápido y se había sentido muy bien, así que comencé a hacerlo cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido. Se me cansaron los brazos y Momoko decidió cambiar de lugar conmigo, ahora ella le daba vueltas a la taza.

No iba muy rápido, sonreí ladino… era una chica, obviamente no podría hacer que la taza girará muy rápido no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Cuando bajamos no podíamos mantenernos de pie, estábamos mareados y caímos uno encima del otro, nos miramos a los ojos y luego comenzamos a reírnos mutuamente.

Nos levantamos aún un poco desorientados, y Momoko pidió subirse al carrusel, que tenía un tamaño mediano.

-No me subiré a esa cosa –dije haciendo una mueca

-Vamos, por favor, tú en uno y yo en otro –rogó

-Ni que estuviera loco, sube tú si quieres, yo esperaré aquí –me crucé de brazos y me recargué en una pared que había allí

-Muy bien –dijo derrotada-. Pero te quedas aquí –se alejó y se subió al dichoso carrusel.

Cerré los ojos, por fin un poco de calma.

La visión de hacía un rato todavía me preocupaba, no entendía por qué había tenido esa visión… parecía tan real. Y la tal "Blossom" se parecía a Momoko, demasiado, su mismo cabello largo y del mismo color, su típico moño rojo y sus ojos rosas. Era idéntica solo que Momoko era más grande que aquella niña.

Luego estaba "Yo" pero de la otra versión, era extraño las palabras que había dicho no eran mías, eran de él. Aunque al estar en su lugar pude sentir las mismas emociones que él, al decirlas.

Entonces si Momoko y yo existíamos en ese mundo, ¿los demás también? ¿También existía un Butch y un Boomer? La cabeza me daba vueltas, y no encontraba una razón lógica a esa visión.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos noté a Momoko, que se bajaba del carrusel y me buscaba con la mirada. Le hice una seña con la mano y se acercó corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

.

.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dando paso a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, seguidas muy de cerca por una luna resplandeciente.

Miré la hora disimuladamente, ya eran las siete de la noche.

-Momoko ya es algo tarde creo que deberíamos irnos –le dije llamando su atención

-Está bien, pero… quiero subirme a la última atracción.

-Y… ¿cuál sería? –seguí con la mirada alrededor del parque, ya habíamos subido a la mayoría ¿cuál más faltaba?

-¡La rueda de la fortuna! –como si me hubiera leído la mente contestó mi pregunta, juntó sus manos y sonrió emocionada

-Supongo que está bien –me sentía estúpido, ni siquiera la había visto, y era muy notaria, era el juego más enorme exceptuando a la montaña rusa ¿cómo no lo había visto?

Contaba con enorme cabinas, especialmente para que cuatro o hasta seis personas entraran sin que estuvieran amontonadas. Con Momoko, nos subimos a una cabina, solos… el encargado nos vio y sin hacer preguntas o insinuaciones tan notarias nos subió en una cabina vacía, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo, eso me provocó nauseas… pensaría el sujeto que Momoko y yo… ¿estábamos saliendo?

Había dos enormes bancas acolchonadas ubicadas una enfrente de la otra, una diminuta luz morada iluminaba la cabina, aunque lo suficiente para apenas ver a una persona

-Hoy fue muy divertido –dijo Momoko, sentada enfrente de la banca de donde yo me encontraba

-Pues claro, estamos en un parque de diversiones –dije sarcásticamente

-Ya lo sé, pero… -jugueteó con sus pies-, no lo digo exactamente por eso, sino porque estuve contigo –dijo con timidez la última parte, volteó a ver la ventana hacia la vista de afuera

Se produjo un silencio, no sabía que decirle, quizás debía de contestar pero no encontraba las palabras más adecuadas para la situación… ¿debía sentirme alagado? O… ¿debía sentirme asqueado por tanta cursilería? Lo más probable era la segunda opción

-Perdón, no debí de haber dicho algo como eso, así tan repentinamente –se disculpó muy apenada, aún sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-No, no te preocupes –intenté hablar gentilmente

-¡Whoah! La vista es estupenda –estaba asombrada y levemente sonrojada, me quedé anonado, nunca la había visto de esa forma y me hacía sentir raro

-Y todavía no empiezan los fuegos artificiales –tosí fingidamente para salir de mi trance y evitar que el rubor que tenía, fuera tan notorio

Me acerqué donde estaba y vi el paisaje, se veía muy bien, era impresionante-. Oye Momoko –hablé lentamente-, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –me senté en la banca cruzado de piernas

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –de igual manera se sentó en la misma banca que yo, cruzada de piernas, justamente enfrente de mí

-Bueno, hace rato me preguntaste sobre Butch… -ella me veía fijamente-. Creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿sabes por qué Kaoru se comportó así?

Momoko no se sorprendió por mi pregunta, me sentí como un estúpido ¿acaso era tan obvia mi curiosidad?

Pasaron unos segundos y ella no hablaba, me comencé a desesperar y justo antes de que yo hablara, ella habló

-Kaoru, Miyako y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos cinco años… al poco tiempo de conocernos nos hicimos mejores amigas y prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente –hizo una pausa y me miró dulcemente-. A Miyako le gustaba ver a Kaoru practicar diversos deportes, y le pidió que le enseñara alguno… Kaoru se negó rotundamente decía que era una niñita, yo nunca le pedí que me enseñara. Era agradable verla disfrutar haciendo eso pero no me llamaba la atención –rió melodiosamente-. Kaoru aceptó a regañadientes y dijo que lo más fácil sería el futbol… practicaron varios días, sin embargo… un día sucedió un accidente –su rostro que parecía imperturbable se contrajo en una mueca de dolor-. Después de eso, varias cosas cambiaron pero sólo sirvió para que nuestra amistad se volviera aún más fuerte… Kaoru se volvió muy sobre protectora con nosotras especialmente con Miyako. Aunque al final todo salió bien y prometimos olvidarnos del suceso pero creo que Kaoru aún no lo olvida del todo. Supongo que por eso actuó así, no quiere que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace tiempo. Ella simplemente no quiere que ninguna salga herida y esa es su forma de protegernos –se perdió aún más en sus recuerdos-. Ella nunca cambia, siempre dispuesta a golpear al responsable, es una tontita, no tiene remedio –se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sin dirigirse a nadie.

-Momoko yo… -intenté hablar pero las palabras no salían, además ¿qué debía decirle? Me sentía de cierta forma culpable, yo había sido el que les asignó sus retos a Butch y Boomer. Aunque tenía una excusa: yo no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas años atrás. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ellos tenías que realizar sus respectivos retos, así como lo estaba haciendo yo en este momento.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el cielo se vio iluminado por diversos fuegos artificiales, de diferentes colores y formas. Permanecí callado admirándolos.

-Los fuegos artificiales son hermosos –habló Momoko con las voz emocionada y sus ojos sumamente brillosos, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de aquella Momoko melancólica de hacía unos momentos

-Se ven muy bien –me encogí de hombros, fingiendo desinterés y continué disfrutando del espectáculo, junto a ella.

.

.

Los fuegos artificiales cesaron y la rueda de la fortuna también había finalizado la vuelta, bajamos de la cabina.

-Nunca me había quedado tan tarde aquí, no sabía que se ponía así de hermoso.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –contesté-. Creo que ahora si debemos irnos –comencé a caminar, con Momoko siguiéndome

-¡Cuidado! –escuché la voz de Momoko y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya me encontraba manchado de helado

-¡Brick! –Momoko se apresuró a acercarse a mí-. ¿Estás bien?

Intentaba alejarla de mí y de sus vagos intentos por ayudarme, ya que sólo empeoraba la mancha-. ¡Mi chaqueta está arruinada! –estaba furioso era una de mis favoritas y ahora estaba arruinada, buscaba con la mirada a los culpables pero no había nadie cerca-. ¿Viste quién o quiénes fueron los culpables? –le pregunté

-Creo que fueron unos niños pequeños, pasaron corriendo pero uno se resbaló y el helado salió volando hacia ti –rodé los ojos, por culpa de esos mocosos mi chaqueta estaba del asco, pegajosa y apestando a helado.

Fruncí mi ceño y si un bufido, cuando volteé a ver a Momoko, no pude aguantarme las enormes ganas de reírme.

-Emm, Momoko ¿qué te pasó? –escondía mi boca con las manos para evitar soltar la carcajada de mi vida

-Nada, ¿sucede algo? –se encontraba confundida, ¿acaso ella no se lo había hecho?

-Tu… tu cabello está… -lo apunté e hice un ademán como si tuviera un afro

-¿Qué? –se preguntó impaciente, se tocó el cabello y lo sintió-. Pero… ¿qué rayos? –salió disparada a la casa de los espejos, la seguí hasta allá, quería ver su reacción

-Uff –se tranquilizó al verse en el espejo-. Pero si mi cabello está normal, Brick –dijo ya más calmada

-Si sabes que son espejos para alterar la realidad ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. Pues por eso mismo, así no está tu cabello realmente –dije.

-¡Un espejo! ¡Necesito un espejo! –salió de allí y se tropezó con una señora, la cual enfureció, a Momoko no le dio importancia y buscaba como una posesa un bendito espejo. Desesperada se fue al baño "_Que inteligente" _pensé _"pudo haber ido allí desde el inicio"_

-Kyaaaaaaa –se escuchó el grito de su vida

-Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta –dije riendo a más no poder

Salió del baño con la cara espantada como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo por estilo y con un tremendo y esponjado cabello anaranjado

-¿Qué me sucedió? –lloriqueaba

-¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? Es tu cabello –dije guiñando un ojo por tanta risa-, pero creo que se te ve bien el afro –dije ya más calmado

-Ahora si me voy a mi casa –dijo ella deprimida y aún seguía lloriqueando un poco

-No es la gran cosa, a mí también me fue mal –apunté hacia mi camiseta manchada

-Es verdad, gracias –sonrió débil y fugazmente

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Momoko? –le pregunté

-¿Eh? No, no gracias, así estoy bien –negó con sus manos rápidamente

-¿Segura? –aunque para mí era mejor el no acompañarla, según mis padres debía de hacerlo y acompañarla como un caballero, claro si ella aceptaba

-Segurísima –rió nerviosamente-. De hecho mis padres están aquí a la vuelta así que creo que pasaré a verlos, así que gracias por tu invitación y por la cita, hasta luego –se despidió y se alejó nerviosamente al parecer con unas risas involuntarias y nerviosas

-Hasta luego –dije, aunque ella ya no pudiera escucharme y enarqué una ceja, extrañado por su raro comportamiento

Caminé hasta mi casa, en el camino recordaba brevemente a Momoko con el cabello esponjado y provocaba que me riera sonoramente. De sólo recordar lo sucedido hacía un rato, era raro, parecía como un sueño. Como si no hubiera sido real.

Recordé la plática con Momoko en la rueda de la fortuna y la culpa me invadió de nuevo, no sabía sobre su relación de amistad entre ellas y ahora ya sabía un poco más aunque no con exactitud. Apenas habían comenzado los retos y ya ansiaba que acabaran o de lo contrario, traería serios problemas, no sólo para mí sino también para Butch y Boomer y definitivamente sería un problema si Kaoru se enteraba de que el responsable de esos retos había sido yo.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de sólo imaginar la reacción que tendría Kaoru, de seguro sería peor que el de esta tarde. Traté de tranquilizarme… la salida con Momoko no había estado mal, al principio la idea me desagradaba pero ahora podía admitir que no fue tan terrible, exceptuando la mancha en mi camiseta o el cabello de Momoko que a último momento se le esponjó colosalmente.

Me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba enfrente de mi casa.

Sentí una punzada en el brazo, alcé la manga de mi camiseta y noté que había un pequeño corte y que apenas empezaba a brotar sangre de ella.

-¿Pero… qué? ¡¿Tengo una cortada?! –dije espantado, instintivamente recordé que Momoko me había dicho algo parecido al salir de la Casa embrujada-. Entonces no fue su imaginación, genial, tengo una cortada –bufé-. ¿Es qué acaso sólo los hombres reciben los daños? –recordé la voz del tal "Rian" diciendo que igual se había cortado-. Estúpido juego –mascullé entre dientes.

**Fin Brick's pov**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya lo tenía escrito pero no me gustó como quedó y decidí reescribirlo de nuevo, pero como leí el manga y todo eso pues este fue el resultado xD Hasta ahora es el cap más largo que he hecho, de todo el fic pero creí que se lo merecían por esperar mucho tiempo ^^  
**

**Aunque estaba pensando en si hacía una versión de Momoko de la cita, pero no estoy segura... quizás no se enteraron mucho de que le pasó o qué efecto tuvo el "champú" con chance haga un cap de relleno donde lo explique o simplemente lo anexé en el siguiente cap ... pero bueno... dejen su opinión y las tomaré en cuenta :D  
**

***jiji no me resistí en poner eso n/n esa parte está basada en los jóvenes titanes o Teen titans, en el capitulo creo que 48 y es de la 4ta temporada si no equivoco . "varados" donde Cyborg molesta a Robin casi al inicio, diciéndole que Starfire era su "amiguita" y esa fue su reacción, Robin se molesta y le grita "ella no es m amiguita" y decidí poner a Brick haciendo lo mismo sólo que casi igual, la verdad amé ese cap *o*  
**

****El jinete sin cabeza es una leyenda muy conocida, es un espíritu que va rondando para tomar la cabeza de los vivos**

*********Johnny Bravo es un personaje de una caricatura con el mismo nombre que persigue a todas las mujeres, pero lo más importante es su aspecto cuerpo grande, la cabeza chica en comparación y unas diminutas piernas xD**

******La "casa embrujada" tiene mucha similitud con la película ****Scooby-Doo ****por eso lo de la comida, y la hoz colgando del techo y creo que otras cosas más, y lo demás ya lo imagine yo xD**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya agradado y sip creo que hoy vine muy parlanchina o en mi caso sería con "muchas ganas de escribir" **

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer… Hasta luego =^.^= **


	11. Lo que pasó el fin de semana

**_Chicas y mm chicos hehehe ya tenía un buen que no actualizaba este fic... es más ya ni me acordaba y hoy finalmente subiré el capitulo 11 es un gran avance para mí hehehe xD_**

**_aunque no lo considero un capitulo en sí muy importante del fic, pero es parte de... esto trata de lo que ocurrió el fin de semana después de la cita de Momoko con Brick... y no se preocupen ya está en proceso el otro cap pero falta que lo acabe y no se cuando lo haría pero... como ya estoy de vacaciones me puedo dedicar a esto n.n desgraciadamente no tengo internet pero haré lo posible para subirlo apenas lo terminé _**

**_bueno disfrutenlo y perdon por la tardanza ^^'_**

* * *

_Capitulo 11… (Relleno)_

Momoko volteó a ver a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera extrañamente. El camino hasta su casa había resultado más largo de lo que recordaba, ahora se encontraba cansada y agitada después de tanto correr sin detenerse ni un sólo momento, había sentido que varias personas la espiaban a través de las cortinas, ocultas y protegidas dentro de sus respectivas casas. Quizá solo fuera su imaginación.

Estaba tan ansiosa de llegar a su casa que no había pasado a ver a sus padres a pesar de que se lo había "prometido" a Brick, aunque parecía una mentira cuando se lo dijo la verdad era que realmente ellos se encontraban a una cuadra, seguramente en cuanto sus padres la hubieran visto habrían estallado en carcajadas sonoras.

Sin importarle nada más azotó la puerta principal demostrando así, su enojo y frustración que la agobiaban en ese momento.

La casa se encontraba en total silencio, ni un solo sonido aparte de las pisadas que ella daba, se extrañó que su "hermanita" no se encontrara en la sala viendo sus acostumbradas caricaturas y que se acercara corriendo hacia ella, formulándole diversas e insignificantes preguntas.

.

Dentro de su habitación y con la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Kyaaaa –gritó, con sus manos cubriendo su boca para evitar que se escuchara muy fuerte, esa era su forma de desahogarse y dejar salir parte de su enojo.

.

Al estar frente al espejo de su baño se vio el rostro examinándolo y palpándolo con las yemas de sus dedos… definitivamente no quedaba rastro de la Momoko de esa tarde.

Sus cabellos naranjas de los cuales siempre había estado orgullosa ahora eran un recuerdo, en su lugar quedaba una cabellera corta y esponjada, ¿cómo había ocurrido eso? No lo sabía y no tenía una explicación razonable.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, inundando su bello rostro. Se encontraba muy sensible, de lo único que siempre había estado orgullosa era de su cabello, Momoko sabía que no tenía las mejores cualidades y era una chica rara en comparación con las demás bellezas de su salón y de la escuela entera, lo único que la hacía destacar era su brillante, sedoso y largo cabello siempre bien cuidado y, ahora una gran parte se había ido.

Se encontraba desprotegida.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era tomar una ducha y hacer que su cabello volviera a la normalidad.

Dentro de la ducha y con agua tibia por fin se relajó, todo lo malo que había sucedido en su cita y con su cabello era basura, eso ya no importaba en absoluto. Cuando estuvo a punto de lavarse su cabello con su champú favorito, notó que este tenía un extraño color y un olor diferente a lo normal.

Al momento de irse a su cita no le había prestado la suficiente atención a esos detalles, no tenía mucho tiempo como para fijarse, ahora disponía de todo el tiempo.

Salió de la ducha con un pensamiento: ¿y si el responsable había sido el champú? Se rió de su propio pensamiento, se colocó su pijama, ahora podía peinar su cabello como usualmente lo hacía.

-Como si el champú hubiera sido el culpable jajá –rió sarcásticamente.

.

Se escucharon unas voces algo mayores llamándola a ella y a su hermana, provenientes de la planta baja

-Momoko, Kuriko ya llegamos –anunció una voz, sabía que era su padre

.

.

Antes de que sus dedos siquiera rosaran el pomo de la puerta, se mentalizó totalmente, por si de casualidad sus padres se rieran de ella o la atacaran con varias preguntas que no sabría cómo responder, exhaló, y bajó a la sala.

Sus padres estaban hablando animadamente con su hermana menor, ajenos a todo el colapso mental que estaba sufriendo su hija casi adolescente.

A Momoko se le revolvió el estomago y apretó el barandal de la escalera con mucha fuerza que le provocó un dolor en su mano derecha

-Mamá, papá qué bueno que llegaron –dijo forzando una sonrisa, sumamente nerviosa al momento de terminar de bajar las escaleras en su totalidad

-Momoko ¿qué te ocurrió? –su madre se le acercó y la observó fijamente, posando toda su atención en su corta cabellera

Su padre parecía asombrado ante el cambio de su hija en cuestión de escasas horas, aunque debía admitir que no se le veía mal

-Nada –habló Momoko calmadamente, aunque aquella calma que poseía era fingida

-Tu cabello está corto, ¿acaso te lo cortaste para tu cita? –preguntó inocentemente Kuriko, quien se encontraba a un lado de su padre

-¿Qué? –Preguntó su madre abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-. ¿Cómo? ¿Tuviste una cita?

Momoko le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su pequeña hermana la cual le sacó la lengua en señal de burla, si ella no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre su cita era por una razón… aquél absurdo interrogatorio

-S…Sí –titubeo un poco antes de contestar, cerró sus ojos esperando el regaño que nunca llegó

-Mi linda niña tuvo su primera cita… ¿es la primera verdad? –dijo muy emocionada su madre, abrazando a Momoko y pellizcándole los cachetes de manera infantil-. ¿No te parece maravilloso, querido?

Su padre se encogió de hombros ligeramente-. Pero ella sigue siendo mi niña, no dejaré que ningún muchachito te alejé de mí –dijo su padre muy determinado

Kuriko se empezó a reír a carcajadas por la escena que estaban armando sus padres, aparte de su "pequeña" venganza, este era un extra

-Y bien… ¿cómo te fue en tu primera cita? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó su madre deshaciendo el abrazo y sujetándola de las manos indicándole que se sentara en el sillón junto a ella

-Me… me fue bien –el rostro de Momoko se sonrojó al recordar, aparte de ser el centro de atención de sus padres y de su hermana… lo cual le daba vergüenza

-Quiero que me cuentes con detalle… ¿ese chico no se propaso contigo, verdad? ¿Cuándo lo invitaras a la casa? –su madre hablaba sin cesar

A Momoko le salió una gota de sudor, algo incomoda por la situación… si supiera su madre que "ese chico" a duras penas le prestaba atención

-¡Mamá! –le gritó Momoko sintiendo su rostro arder-. Apenas salí con él, dudo que quiera venir a la casa además…

-¿Además qué? –su madre la incitó a que continuara

-Nada, olvídenlo –escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo-. Me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada –se despidió y antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón, su madre la habló

-Al menos dime su nombre.

Dio un suspiro, sostuvo el barandal con fuerza o sentía que se desmayaría-. Brick –dijo sin voltear, y continuó subiendo el resto de los escalones

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de su cuarto comenzó a reírse, nunca imaginó que su plan resultaría perfecto… y todo gracias a Ken Kitazawa

-Fue tan fácil hacer que me ayudara –dijo sin dirigirse a nadie

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Oye, Ken ¿qué haces? –dijo una castaña, observando curiosamente lo que hacía cierto niño pelinegro_

_-Trabajo en un experimento –dijo el pelinegro sin apartar su mirada de su amado experimento_

_-Y… ¿qué hace? –preguntó Kuriko acercándose cada vez más a él_

_-Pues… algo así… así como… como un acelerador de folículos capilares –dijo nervioso por la extrema cercanía de Kuriko_

_-¿Acelerador? ¿Hace que crezca el cabello rápido?_

_-Algo así, pero invertido… en vez de hacer que crezca, acelera el proceso para que el cabello muera más rápidamente –se alejó de la castaña lo más que … _

_-¿En serio? –le interrumpió la castaña, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa malvada "Perfecto" pensó-. Oye ken… ¿te molestaría si me das una muestra de ello? –formó una cara tierna y angelical_

_-¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo querrías? _

_-Solamente quiero verlo, o ¿es qué acaso eres un egoísta? _

_-No para nada, pero aún lo estoy probando –se rascó la sien, haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-Eres malo, Ken, yo quiero una muestra –infló sus cachetes, volteó a ver a otro lado y se le ocurrió una idea-. Keeen –dijo seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente a él-. ¿Acaso no me quieres lo suficiente? _

_-Pero claro que te quiero… eres… eres mi amiga –se jaló el cuello de la camisa que llevaba debajo de la bata de laboratorio, por el bochorno que sentía_

_-Entonces… ¿me darás una muestra? –con sus dedo índice jugueteó con la corbata que su amigo portaba-. ¿Lo harás? –se acercó más a su rostro_

_-Yo… yo –el rostro de Ken estaba adquiriendo un tono rosáceo-. Está bien, te lo daré –dijo finalmente derrotado-. Toma –le entregó una muestra que se encontraba en un pequeño envase, con una sustancia de un color azul casi transparente_

_Su rostro de Kuriko se iluminó de alegría , Ken, eres el mejor –le sonrió y le depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el rostro de Ken adquiriera un tono rojo intenso_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Bien valió la pena –dijo acostada sobre su cama

De cierta forma se sentía culpable, le había hecho algo muy malo a su hermana. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo… además ya venía siendo hora de que Momoko se hiciera un pequeño cambio.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era ese tal "Brick", ¿sería guapo? ¿Alto? ¿Cómo sería su personalidad? Esas y varias preguntas más rondaban en su cabeza, moría por saber cómo era… y lo más importante ¿a él le gustaba Momoko?

.

.

.

.

.

Miyako se encontraba en cama, aparentemente viendo un programa de modas, pero eso no la satisfacía en ese momento, recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido hacía poco, en ese mismo cuarto.

Aunque el comportamiento de Kaoru no le gustó en absoluto, ella seguía siendo su amiga y por ende debía intentar comprenderla. Por otro lado Butch también era su amigo, ya había pasado tiempo con él, pero no tan prolongado como en la práctica de futbol, entendía que él no era realmente quien aparentaba ser, su verdadero yo era diferente a lo que él demostraba, pero lo hacía porque tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Allí estaba el problema para ella todos eran sus amigos y amigas, y ¿qué hacer si Kaoru lastimaba a Butch? No podría soportar que dos personas especiales para ella se acabaran destruyendo entre sí… lo único que podría hacer por el momento era esperar… esperar a que Kaoru se calmara y si eso no funcionaba, lo mejor era dejar de ver a Butch.

Esa era la respuesta… ella era el problema.

Por culpa suya Kaoru estaba molesta con Butch, si ella no hubiera ido a la práctica eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Futbol. Un deporte tabú para Miyako, ¿acaso no lo entendía? Pero… ¿cómo alejarse de aquello que fue tan importante para ella en su infancia?

-Miyako ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó su abuela, golpeando levemente la puerta

-¿Eh? Sí –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Te traje un poco de té –asentó la pequeña taza en el mueble que se encontraba alado de la cama

-Gracias, abuela –sonrió dulcemente

-¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres nada más? –preguntó la anciana preocupada

-No, nada, así estoy bien

-Bueno, si me necesitas solo háblame –sonrió cálidamente

-Gracias, eso haré.

En cuanto salió su abuela de su cuarto la sonrisa que le había dedicado se desvaneció de su rostro, se quedó admirando la taza de té, dudando si tomarlo o no, finalmente decidió tomarlo, eso la calmaría y la haría dormir en paz

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escuchó un sonido agudo muy vagamente, abrió los ojos hasta acostumbrarse un poco, a la luz del sol que entraba a través de las cortinas. Sentía su cuerpo muy cansado al parecer no había dormido lo suficiente; sintió algo extraño cerca de sus ojos, pasó sus dedos por la zona.

Se sorprendió.

Aquello eran lágrimas secas, probablemente había estado llorando en sus sueños y se convirtió en realidad. No recordaba nada de su sueño quizá no había soñado nada realmente. Aunque ella no estuviera consciente cuando sucedió lo cierto era que había llorado.

Unas débiles y muy bajas risillas hicieron eco cerca de su cuarto, aún algo adormilada podía distinguir claramente a quien pertenecía aquella chillona voz. Era la voz de su pequeña hermana.

Procuró no moverse mucho para evitar hacer ruido y que Kuriko se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta y atenta a la conversación que ella mantenía.

Intuyó que estaba hablando por teléfono, algo raro. Regularmente Kuriko jamás había hablado con nadie por teléfono y menos en el de la casa, para eso tenía su celular. Por el tono de voz y la confianza con la que le hablaba podría ser una amiga… o un amigo.

La conversación se efectuó en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, imposible para que Momoko entendiera y escuchara con claridad sobre que se trataba. Finalmente Kuriko colgó y se alejó de donde se encontraba.

"Ken"… esa era la única palabra que le había escuchado pronunciar, esa era una pista. No entendía por qué, pero algo le decía que aquel niño podría tener relación con lo que le había ocurrido. Era tonto pensar en eso, aunque no perdía nada con intentar investigar un poco más sobre él, especialmente cuando su hermana parecía tener una relación cercana con él.

Se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama, pensando en un plan para que pudiera obtener más información. Su madre podría ser una buena opción pero había un problema… Momoko no quería que ella la siguiera hostigando con preguntas acerca de su cita.

Decidió ignorar esa opción.

.

.

Una vez arreglada, bajó de su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que su padre no se encontraba y su madre estaba ocupada haciendo el desayuno. Pero no había señal de Kuriko.

Se armó de valor y saludó a su madre como usualmente hacía.

-Buenos días, madre –dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días, querida –contestó dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿Deseas algo? –le preguntó, al observar que Momoko la miraba con ganas de preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía.

-Emm… ¿dónde está Kuriko? –la comenzó a buscar con la mirada pero no la hallaba

-La mandé a que comprara algunos ingredientes ya que aún no te despertabas.

-¿Se acaba de ir? –preguntó, impaciente.

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué el repentino interés en el paradero de tu hermana? –su madre enarcó una ceja, dudosa.

-Por nada, adiós –dijo Momoko riendo nerviosamente y alejándose de la cocina.

Su madre se quedó viendo el lugar por donde desapareció Momoko con una enorme duda en la cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo. Por el momento era demasiada su intromisión en sus asuntos, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que ocurría.

.

.

10 minutos como máximo tenía para entrar al cuarto de su hermana menor. Si tenía suerte, tal vez hallara el celular de su hermana en su cuarto. Cuidadosamente entró a su cuarto, sorprendentemente estaba bien arreglado. Divisó varias cosas, no había nada anormal, excepto cosas de niñas de su edad. Observó bien y sobre un mueble encontró el celular, rápidamente buscó en los contactos y encontró el nombre que quería.

Sin dudar ni un solo momento guardó el número en su propio celular. Cuidadosamente colocó el celular donde estaba y justo antes de que saliera del cuarto, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó y tomó la pequeña cajita. La abrió y vio una botellita con restos de un líquido azul transparente, lo olfateo pero no olía a nada.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y a su madre hablar con alguien. Kuriko había regresado. Rápidamente dejó la cajita en su lugar y salió del cuarto de su hermana menor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2…3….7…9….10, contaba mentalmente para relajarse, sus hermanos se lo habían recomendado al verla muy furiosa y con ganas de descuartizar a alguien. Ellos no se arriesgarían a que su hermana los golpeara, después de todo no tenían la culpa por lo que fuera que ella estuviera molesta.

Estaba consciente de que no podía golpear a sus hermanos sin una razón y sólo eso la detenía. Continuaba molesta, aún recordaba todo y eso la hacía enfurecer aún más. Sin nada de ánimos se acercó a la mesa a desayunar lo que le había preparado su madre.

.

Unos minutos después ingresaron sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que quieren? –preguntó Kaoru desinteresada, mordiendo su pan tostado

-Darte una oportuna sugerencia –dijo su hermano Dai, con una voz como de comercial de televisión

-No me interesa –contestó la pelinegra

-Sabemos que estás molesta por algo –habló su hermano menor, Shou.

-Sabemos que te dejó tu novio –dijo Dai con intención de molestarla, e inmediatamente le salió una gota de sudor al ver la mirada que le dedicó su hermana-. Está bien, nuestro padre dijo que podrías ir a entrenar con él, para que te desahogaras

-Me parece una buena idea –admitió Kaoru pensándolo claramente, imaginándose a ella golpeando fieramente la bolsa de box-. Está bien, nos vemos –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

.

Dentro de su cuarto, buscó su ropa deportiva. La misma que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a entrenar junto con su padre, esa ropa era especial para ella. Colocó sobre su hombro la correa de su bolsa de entrenamiento y salió de su cuarto.

-Me voy –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-Uff –suspiró de alivio su hermano mayor al verla irse de la casa-. Por un momento pensé que nuestro plan no resultaría y que se quedaría más tiempo en la casa.

-Igual yo –contestó Shou, aliviado-. Pero ya se fue, ahora podemos quedarnos tranquilos en la casa, sin temor a que nos golpee sin razón.

-Es cierto, al fin a salvo –se rió Dai.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? –preguntó una voz desde la otra línea de teléfono, confuso.

-Hoo…Hola soy Momoko ¿disculpa tú eres Ken? –preguntó temerosa y dudosa.

-Eh ¿para qué quiere saber?

Momoko no sabía que contestar. No podía simplemente contarle que creía que él era el culpable de algo que no estaba segura si fuera cierto, por un momento estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono y hacer como si esa llamada jamás hubiera pasado.

Decidió jugársela.

-Porque… quería saber si tú eres, el mismo Ken que es amigo de mi hermana Kuriko –enfatizó el nombre de su hermana, quizá no fuera la respuesta más creativa pero no quería darle vueltas al asunto, si era él que bueno y si no, simplemente tendría que buscar más pistas.

-¿Kuriko Akatsutsumi? –preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea

-Exacto ella misma, ¿entonces si la conoces, no?

-Sí, es mi amiga… pero ¿por qué la llamada?… ¿le ocurrió algo? –comenzó dudoso pero luego continuó algo alarmado

-No nada, sólo quería… -hizo una pausa-. Saber si podríamos encontrarnos en algún lugar, quiero hablar contigo

-Esa es una petición rara y extraña, pero si eres su hermana creo que está bien –contestó aún dudando, intentaba no demostrarlo con el tono de su voz

-Perfecto, ¿qué tal el parque central de la ciudad, en 15 minutos? –jugueteaba con la correa de su celular, nerviosa, realmente necesitaba hablar con él

-Está bien, hasta luego –estuvo a punto de colgar pero antes de que lo hiciera volvió a hablar-. Espera ¿Cómo sabré que tú eres su hermana?

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos, hasta luego –colgó rápidamente, ya había completado el primer paso ahora ¿qué haría cuando lo viera? Es más ¿qué le diría? ¿En qué problema se había metido?

.

.

-Mamá saldré un rato –dijo bajando las escaleras, con un atuendo de espía. Pero en vez de que fuera negro era rosado, y con unos lentes oscuros en forma de corazón, caminaba sigilosamente y viendo para todos lados

-¿Con ese atuendo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, extrañada

-Sí ¿tiene algo de malo? –bajó un poco los lentes descubriendo su mirada, mientras veía a su madre fijamente

-No nada, puedes irte –contestó su madre algo incomoda por la situación, lo mejor era dejarla pasar. Ya no quería saber que haría su hija, a veces se preguntaba si ella era en verdad su hija.

.

.

.

-¡Que milagro que vinieras! –habló un hombre de complexión semi-delgada y con los músculos de sus brazos y piernas muy marcados, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaban por su frente, se encontraba practicando con el saco de box.

-Gracias, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no venía. Ya lo extrañaba –contestó Kaoru admirando el gimnasio, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba como era el lugar y lo que sentía al momento de estar allí y practicar arduamente.

-Si buscas a tu padre, se encuentra en los vestidores –volvió a hablar el sujeto, pasando una toalla sobre su frente, secando así las gotas de sudor. Se encontraba algo agitado.

-No vine realmente por él, simplemente necesitaba desahogarme –contestó con simpleza.

-Supongo que tienes una razón, adivinaré ¿cosas de adolescentes? ¿Acaso te dejó tu novio o algo así? –preguntó con tono divertido

-No todo tiene que ver con los chicos, y solamente me dio ganas de practicar es todo.

-En ese caso no te distraigo más, a practicar –dijo emocionado y prosiguió con su entrenamiento.

Por su parte Kaoru, fue a su propia área y dejó sus cosas a un lado. Se colocó las cintas alrededor de sus muñecas y se puso encima unos guantes verdes, hizo un calentamiento de 20 minutos o podría lastimarse algún tendón o musculo. Con cada ejercicio sentía arder su cuerpo, la temperatura aumentaba y las gotas de sudor hicieron aparición, su respiración se agitó y decidió hacer una pausa.

Se acercó a su celular y no notó nada raro, ninguna llamada o mensaje, eso era lo mejor. No necesitaba que personas la molestaran y menos cuando entrenaba. Ahora preparada y después de calentar comenzó a boxear, dando golpes y puñetazos al saco de box, ahora podía desahogarse.

.

Cada golpe liberaba cierta tensión, un golpe, dos golpes, y así sucesivamente, en cada uno aumentaba la fuerza y rapidez, no pensaba en nada más.

Pasado un rato el gimnasio se comenzó a llenar, había desde niños, hasta adolescentes y adultos. Lo más usual era encontrar a los adolescentes allí, para luego alardear con sus compañeros de que hacían ejercicio y que tenían marcado los músculos, Kaoru simplemente los ignoraba, no soportaba chicos así.

Se fue al vestidor de mujeres, a cambiarse su ropa deportiva que ahora se encontraba muy sudada. Se duchó sin problema alguno y con todo el tiempo que necesitaba, cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió. Y guardó todas sus cosas en su maleta.

Al salir del vestidor, se encontró a unos chavos mayores que ella por escaso años. Estaban alardeando de sus habilidades y fuerza, cuando la vieron salir alzaron la voz para que ella lo escuchara. Simplemente rodó los ojos y pasó de largo.

-Oye nena –llamó uno de ellos-. ¿No se te olvida algo? –en su voz había algo de diversión

Kaoru volvió la vista, molesta -. ¿A quién le llamas nena?

-A ti, ¿no puedo? –el chavo enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro

-No, idiota –respondió bruscamente

-Bueno, bueno… se te olvidaba esto –su celular estaba colgando de su pequeña correa, la cual era una estrella verde

-¿En qué momento? –se preguntó confusa

-Deberías de ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas, preciosa.

-Dámelo eso es mío –estiró su mano para que depositara en ella su celular. El chavo simplemente lo jaló más hacia él.

-Esto te costara, no se dan las cosas de a gratis.

-Dámelo ahora o te romperé la cara –comenzó a tronar sus dedos, viéndolo fulminantemente.

-Huy que miedo –fingió que estaba temblando y se comenzó a reír, junto con sus demás amigos, volteo a verlos y justo en ese momento Kaoru le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el chavo dejara caer su celular en el piso.

-Deberías –respondió viéndolo con superioridad y con voz amenazante-. Yo no vengo aquí a alardear, como tú –Recogió su celular del piso y se alejó de los chicos dejándolos con la boca abierta y a uno sangrando de la nariz.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó su padre, observándolo.

-Sí, voy al parque –contestó, encogiendo los hombros

-¿Sólo? –preguntó de nuevo su padre

-Pues… -se sonrojó un poco y la pena le invadió-. Iré a encontrarme con una chica ma… mayor

-¿Una chica mayor? Pero Ken tú estás muy chico como para que andes saliendo con chicas y más si son mayores –dijo su padre algo alarmado

-¡No! ¡No es lo que crees! Es la hermana de una amiga, eso es todo –movía las manos en forma de negación al igual que su cabeza

-Eso es peor –volvió a contestar, en su rostro había cierto temor -. Si quieres te paso que salgas con chicas, pero no mayores en especial cuando se trata de la hermana de tu amiga

-No es eso, es… es… -pasó su mano por su rostro derrotado-. Mejor me voy o llegaré tarde, adiós –salió de la puerta del laboratorio, dejando a su padre muy preocupado y con una cara de confusión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La casa se encontraba en silencio y completamente ordenada. Parecía que no había nadie en ella. Un joven pelinegro aún se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto tranquilamente, su cama estaba todo desarreglada y con algunas almohadas esparcidas en el piso.

La luz del sol comenzó a entrar débilmente por su ventana anunciando que ya era de mañana. Con algo de pesadez se levantó y se fue al baño. Cuando salió ya se había bañado, lo único que faltaba era que su pusiera su ropa.

Bajó de su cuarto, dejándolo todo desordenado. Dispuesto a ver que había de desayunar, y si no había nada, ya vería que hacía.

Aún se encontraba un poco adolorido por el golpe que había recibido al momento del impacto contra el piso, fingía que no le dolía pero por momentos le daba un dolor paralizante.

No quería moverse de su lugar estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, y si se movía el dolor volvería, pero su estomago insistía en que debía de levantarse y comer algo. Sin quedarle de otra se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador por suerte para él su madre le había dejado el desayuno ya preparado.

.

.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó e inmediatamente dejó de comer, se preguntaba quién podría ser a esa hora de la mañana. Se volvió a escuchar varias veces el sonido del timbre seguidamente.

-Ya voy –gritó de mala gana, el sonido incesante acababa con su paciencia. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona.

-Hola, Butch –saludó un rubio-. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó asomándose al interior de la casa

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Boomer? Eres un idiota –le dijo Butch con un tic en el ojo y algo enojado

-¿Yo? Nada, solo quería pasar a visitar a mi amigo –dijo entrando a la casa de Butch y tomando asiento-. ¿Apenas estás desayunando? –vio que sobre la barra había un plato lleno de comida

-Sí, todavía es temprano –Butch regresó a su lugar y se subió a su silla con algo de dificultad-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Deberías estar en tu casa y dejarme a mí en paz

-Lo siento, pero no puedo… de hecho no pude dormir bien –admitió un poco avergonzado

Butch se le quedó viendo raro y luego cambió su semblante por uno más pícaro-. Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con Miyako –levantó una ceja

-¿Qué? –Boomer se sobresaltó y enrojeció

Butch comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, había dado en el blanco-. Bien cuéntame que pasó –puso toda su atención en él

-No pasó nada –volvió a negar rotundamente. Butch lo miró fijamente y Boomer se puso nervioso-. Está bien te lo contare –dijo derrotado.

.

.

.

-¡Maldición! Esos idiotas arruinaron mi celular –se quejaba Kaoru al notar la pantalla de su celular cuarteado por el fuerte golpe que recibió al momento de caer al piso, Kaoru inútilmente trataba de hacerlo funcionar-. Mierda me quedé sin celular –masculló molesta.

Su celular estaba arruinado, ahora no podría llamar ni enviar mensajes, así como tampoco recibirlos-. Lo que me faltaba –dijo molesta. Continuo caminando un largo rato sin apresurarse para llegar a su casa, realmente no ansiaba llegar lo único que quería hacer era caminar y caminar, para despejar su mente. Ya era sábado y no sabía nada de sus amigas y ahora que su celular estaba arruinado menos sabría de ellas, pensó y luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Bueno, al menos no me molestaran estos dos días –dijo al aire

Sin darse cuenta terminó enfrente de la casa de Momoko, volteó y se reprocho por haber llegado allí así fuera inconscientemente. Se percató de que la hermana menor de Momoko se asomaba sospechosamente de la ventana, se fijó bien y vio que se encontraba en el que debía ser el cuarto de Momoko. Decidió no darle importancia no era su asunto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hermana de su amiga. Continuo caminando, volteo antes de alejarse del todo de la casa y vio algo que llamó su atención.

.

.

.

.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente

-Hola, ¿tú eres Ken? –preguntó bajando sus lentes en forma de corazón

-Mmmm si soy yo –dijo no muy seguro, aquella chica era rara, sin embargo le veía cierto parecido a su amiga

Dio un suspiro de alivio -. Yo me llamo Momoko –le extendió la mano, Ken la miró dudoso y después le correspondió el saludo

-Entonces tú eres la hermana mayor de Kuriko o ¿me equivoco? –alzó una ceja

-Estás en lo correcto soy su hermana mayor –se quitó los lentes-. Ella es tu amiga ¿verdad?

-Sí ella es mi amiga

-¿Seguro? ¿No existe algo más entre ustedes? –preguntaba Momoko clavando su vista en él, enarcaba una ceja

-No, solo somos amigos –contestó presuroso Ken

-Bueno lo creeré –dijo Momoko más relajada-. Por cierto ¿cómo es que se empezaron a llevar? No es por nada pero conozco bien a mi hermana y es insoportable

Ken rió -. ¿Enserio? Usualmente se porta bien pero por ratos se le sale lo traviesa y le gusta convencer a la gente hasta obtener lo que quiere.

Momoko lo veía incrédulo -. Ajá –dijo lentamente-. Dime más sobre ella

Ken pensó momentáneamente-. Nos conocimos un día cuando el profesor nos asignó como parejas en un trabajo de química, ella no quería estar conmigo porque… decía que era un sabelotodo. Momoko arqueó una ceja soy un sabelotodo, solo que sé mucho acerca de la ciencia –dijo al observar la reacción de Momoko-. Bueno, de allí nos empezamos a llevar aunque al principio era raro, luego terminamos acostumbrándonos.

Momoko escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Ken, quizás hubiera una pista, aunque realmente no sabía que pista buscaba.

"Científico" pensó al escucharlo decir que sabía mucho de la ciencia; allí estaba la verdadera razón por la cual su insoportable hermana menor se juntaba aún más con ese niño, con ayuda de él y la ciencia podrían hacerle muchas travesuras a ella. Quería saber más de sus inventos.

-Oye Ken y… ¿qué inventos haces?

-Pues realizo diferentes tipos junto con mi padre que igual es científico… pero últimamente estoy enfocado en uno que tiene que ver con la aceleración de los folículos capilares, es muy interesante porque la mayoría de la gente se preocupa por la caída del cabello sin embargo no se toman la tarea de investigar más a fondo por qué sucede esto, yo realicé varias pruebas y…

Un clic hizo en la cabeza de Momoko "aceleración de los folículos capilares" eso era todo, ahora estaba segura de que Kuriko y ese niño Ken tenían algo que ver con su repentina caída del cabello.

-Oh, eso es interesante –fingió interés en el tema-. Pero eso tiene efectos secundarios o ¿qué es lo que hace? –estaba ansiosa, cada vez se acercaba más a la verdad

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro aún no lo he probado en humanos pero lo que supongo es que primero sufriría una alteración en la raíz del cabello pero sería tan minúsculo que no se sentiría, quizá el cabello se esponjaría por la alteración de los diversos componentes que forman el cabello y probablemente se caería desde la raíz o se caería por partes o incluso comenzaría a reducirse el tamaño original del cabello ocasionando que quedara corto, pareciendo como que lo hubieran cortado aunque no sabría cuanto se reduciría, creo que eso ya depende de la persona –tomó una bocanada de aire, esa había sido una explicación muy larga

Momoko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creerlo todo lo que le había dicho Ken y que había podido comprender, concordaba con todo lo que a ella le había sucedido no había duda su hermana había tenido algo que ver

-De casualidad, ¿se lo diste a Kuriko? –intentaba mantener la calma

-Ella me lo pidió –desvió la mirada y se ruborizó ligeramente

Al notar la expresión de Ken, reconoció de qué se trataba todo. A Ken le gustaba Kuriko y conociendo a su hermana, ella se había aprovechado de él usando sus "trucos" para convencerlo de que le diera el experimento. Sólo hacía falta una pregunta más y estaría del todo segura de sus suposiciones.

-¿De qué color es el experimento? –preguntó algo impaciente

-¿Color? –preguntó sin comprender

-Sí, ¿debe ser de un color no? ¿Cuál es? –estaba exasperada, solo quería que le dijera de una vez

-Azul, un azul casi transparente ¿Por qué? –le comenzó a dar miedo la expresión en el rostro de Momoko

Momoko sostuvo el puente de su nariz unos segundos -. Lo supuse –dijo mirándolo

Ken no comprendió a que se refería

-Tú le diste aquél líquido a Kuriko y ella de alguna forma logró que yo me lo colocara en el cabello y ahora, mi cabello está corto –lo apuntó

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido -. ¿Enserio? –se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinar el cabello -. Que interesante –esbozó

-¿Interesante? Para mí es horrible –comenzó a lloriquear

-Lo siento –se disculpó -. Pero no sabía que Kuriko le haría algo así a su hermana, aunque de hecho no sabía si tenía una hermana –dijo más para sí mismo

Momoko rodó los ojos -. Como sea, ya está hecho… pero no hay forma de que se revierta ¿verdad?

Ken pensó un momento -. No, lo siento –negó

-Está bien, ya tengo lo que quería –dio un bufido y una idea se le cruzó por la mente-. Oye ya que tú tuviste algo que ver en esto –apuntó su cabello -, ahora me tienes que ayudar con mi venganza

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –intentaba convencerla

-No del todo, pero tú le diste el liquido a Kuriko y es tu culpa –lloriqueo-, ahora ayúdame con mi venganza, supongo que debes de tener algún experimento por allí que me sirva ¿verdad? –se acercó a él y con su dedo índice le tocaba el hombro, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Ken se sentía incomodo por la situación. Quería ayudar a Momoko, pero por otra parte no podía traicionar a su amiga, aunque lo ella había hecho también había sido muy malo. No sabía qué hacer, tenía una gran duda en la cabeza.

-Vamos ayúdame, además… si me ayudas no le diré a mi hermana tu "pequeño" secreto –persuadía

Ken se tensó y con temor preguntó: -¿Qué secreto?

Sonrió ladina. Se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído.

Ken enrojeció violentamente y apretó los labios-. Te ayudare –dijo derrotado

-Yey –dijo Momoko feliz, dando saltitos de emoción

* * *

**_bueno ya saben que ocurrió, pero esto es una parte no muy importante del fic repito, pero tiene partes que si son de importancia para los siguientes caps... sorry sorry por no actualizar y por no comentar en ninguno de los fics que seguía.. u.u pero no tenía tiempo para nada maldito semestre más pesado u.u pero intentaré retomar todas las historias en donde me quedé y comentaré hehehe_**

**_Hasta luego, tratare de pasar por aquí más seguido =^.^=_**


End file.
